Here There Be Dragons
by Ferwyn
Summary: What if the way to the Sagittarius sector took a detour through a rip in space and time and the Pern expedition landed in the Pegasus galaxy 2500 years ago? SGADragonriders of Pernr crossover.
1. Chapter 1

SGA1 finds a planet the ancients thought was dead. A lot happens in 10,000 years, including the landing of an expedition from a future Earth, and the subsequent fight for survival against a space-born, carbon-eating spore they called Thread! Atlantis/DRoP crossover. Mid-season 4, and after the book "All the Weyrs of Pern."

MGM/Sony owns Stargate, and "The Dragonriders of Pern"(r) is owned by Anne McCaffrey.

SGA/Dragonriders of Pern (r)

Here be Dragons!

Chapter 1

"Dial the gate." Colonel Sam Carter shot a look at Rodney McKay from where she stood behind the gate tech.

He was clutching his tablet to him as if it were a lifeline, knuckles white. "I told you already, the ancient database says it's a pretty much dead planet, subject to periodic sweeps of meteorites that totally trash the surface. This is just a complete waste of time, not to mention power."

The swoosh of the activated gate reached the control tower. "We're connected, ma'am," Chuck said quietly.

"Good, send the MALP."

"According to this, a rogue planet on a random elliptical orbit goes thru the Oort cloud on a semi-regular cycle, dragging swathes of…" Rodney paused in his reading, squinting at the screen "…something, that spirals off onto the 3rd planet when it's close enough," he continued as if there hadn't been an interruption.

"What is 'something'?"

"I don't know, what am I – a linguist?"

"Rodney!"

"Ok, fine. It looks like when these meteorites, or whatever, hit the atmosphere the heat of entry turns them into carbon-devouring, uh, spore…things. The last time the ancients surveyed the planet it was right after an incursion of these plant and life eating things from space, and there was very little plant life left on the planet, let alone anything sentient." He looked up from his computer. "I think we can safely say that unless the rogue planet somehow got knocked off it's course, there's not going to be any life on the third planet. It's going to be totally uninhabitable," he announced with his usual arrogance.

"We don't know that for certain," Radek Zelenka told him testily.

"Receiving MALP telemetry," Chuck announced.

OOOooooOOO

"I should have made a bet with him about this," Radek told Lt. Colonel John Sheppard quietly, who smirked.

"Yeah, hindsight is 20/20." He turned to Rodney. "Well, McKay, no life, huh?"

Rodney stared at the large screen showing the grainy image transmitted by the MALP. "I don't understand." Large evergreen trees waved in a steady breeze, the detector showed acceptable, breathable atmosphere, albeit a little cold. "The database was quite clear about the danger on this planet, and that it was pretty much dead."

"Well, a lot changes in ten thousand years." John clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll run it by Carter, but I'm sure she'll give the ok."

The image from the MALP was still playing on the screen in front of them. Snow started to swirl down as they watched. "Um, can you request a jumper?" Rodney asked somewhat pitifully. "You know how the cold affects me."

John should be used to his whining by now. "What, you can't suck it up like the rest of us?" Rodney gave him the look, and John rolled his eyes. "Fine," he snapped and walked toward Sam's office.

Twenty minutes later the puddle jumper descended into the gateroom. Colonel Carter stood on the balcony overlooking the gate.

"You're good to go, Colonel," she said into her radio. "Be safe, and check in regularly."

"Yes, ma'am," John replied. He looked over his shoulder at the rest of his team. "Ready to go, kids?"

"Just go," Rodney replied.

"What's a matter, Rodney? Still sore about being wrong?"

He was prevented from a snarky answer as the jumper passed thru the event horizon.

Once on the other side, John kept the craft on hover and called up the HUD to see if there were any energy signatures in the area. Nothing showed up, so he turned to Rodney. "Any major life sign concentrations?"

The scientist was bent over his laptop already, muttering to himself. "Already looking."

John turned to Teyla and Ronon. "You guys recognize this place?"

Ronon simply shook his head, but Teyla said, "I do not believe my people have ever been to this planet." She leaned forward to look out the forward screen. "The trees seem to be different from what we have seen so far."

"You're right, they do look more blue than green. And a little white." Snow still buffeted the small ship. He leaned forward and tilted his head to look up out the window. "Can't tell if the sky looks any different."

"That's because there's a cloud cover, in case you hadn't noticed," Rodney muttered from his place in the co-pilots seat.

John turned to him, eyes narrowed. "No, really?"

Rodney didn't bother to answer. He'd already turned back to staring at and pecking at his computer.

John directed the jumper up out of the clearing in front of the stargate. They rose up over the trees and got a nice view of more alpine scenery and higher cloud-framed mountains to the north.

"Wow, look at that!" John exclaimed, slanting a look at Rodney, trying to keep a smile off his full lips.

"What? What do you see?" Whiplash was a distinct possibility as Rodney came up for air.

"Well, actually nothing. No craters, no dead things, just a nice planet with lots a trees," John replied serenely. "And cold, wet snow," he added impishly.

A sneer twisted McKay's lips. "Very funny, Colonel." He sighed and closed his laptop. John looked at him with surprise. "Well, I don't understand, but the sensors are recording a perfectly normal ecosystem, fully functional, a near perfect environment for humans."

"Well then, lets go check it out, shall we?" He turned to Ronon and Teyla. Ronon looked bored and Teyla… well, Teyla was her normal tranquil self. "If the ancients thought it was uninhabitable then it is likely so will the Wraith."

"No Wraith is good," Ronon spoke quietly.

"Exactly," John turned back to the controls. "I'm thinking Alpha site material."

"If, and I stress if, there isn't still a danger from that rogue planet and Oort cloud," Rodney added in a testy tone.

"What's an 'Oort cloud?'" Ronon asked.

Rodney turned to look at the large mercenary. "Um, Oort clouds are concentrations or dust and small rocks that settle at the edges of some solar systems. They're actually not that common, although Earth's solar system has one, as did the system Atlantis used to be in." He paused, and John could see the wheels turning. "Actually, it's strange – I've never heard of anything deadly coming out of one. Hunh!"

Ronon's eyebrow went up. "Uh, okay."

John suppressed a small grin as he turned the puddle jumper south towards a less forested area.

Suddenly, Rodney turned to John, a pleading look in his eyes. "Colonel, if there's time, could we, ah…?"

"If there's time." John knew exactly what the astrophysicist wanted to look at. In fact, he was slightly curious himself.

OOOooooOOO

Two hours later, the argument for a new Alpha site was slowly losing ground.

First off, there wasn't any flat ground anywhere near the stargate large enough for even a campsite. Rodney wondered, out loud, of course, number one - why the Ancients would even put a gate on this world when it had been, supposedly, uninhabitable, and number two – why put it in steep mountains. John repeated his "A lot changes in ten thousand years."

As they flew south, the land below dropped in elevation, it stopped snowing, and the sensors registered life. A couple of large concentrations of life. They flew over one and didn't see any obvious signs of civilization. Teyla speculated that they might have built into caves in the low mountain range below them. They had run across similar communities on other planets – easier to get away from the Wraith.

The HUD pinpointed the other concentration a few miles away. Terrain showed it to be in the middle of a high mountain.

"You mean that?" Rodney squeaked and pointed out the window. John focused past the HUD and onto the obvious volcanic peak visible in the distance. The ship shut off the display in reaction to his change of focus.

"That looks like a volcano," Teyla volunteered from behind them.

"Uh, yeah, an awful lot like," John turned to Rodney. "You'll understand if we explore elsewhere. After that super volcano on…"

"Oh, scared of the big, bad," he paused, "_dormant_ volcano?" A malicious grin framed happy eyes. He could finally get some back on the leader of their team.

"Shut up, McKay. And how do you know that is dormant?"

"Well, for one there's some sort of life forms living in the bowels of it, and for another," he flipped his laptop screen around and pointed at the sensor picture, "the magma tubes are completely empty." He brought it back around to face him. "Although, I wonder what this is."

"What?" John thought the jumper on autopilot and leaned over to see what Rodney was exclaiming over.

"Just …" he pursed his lips and typed in a command. "Just that there's an odd energy signature further underground, deep where pockets of heat would still be."

"ZPM?" Ronon asked, also leaning over McKay's shoulder. Teyla, now interested, leaned up also.

"If it is, its almost depleted, but no, I don't think so. I haven't seen this before, unless…no, no that wouldn't make sense. Oh, but if they did it right…no, it still doesn't add up." He looked up. "Ah, but maybe it does."

Ronon sighed, still not used to Rodney's flights of leaping thought patterns. His hand caressed the butt of his gun longingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, stop rambling, McKay," John ordered. "Look, what ever it is we can come back later if we don't find anything else."

"Oh, all right."

"There are more life signs coming into range," John pointed. "And an ocean."

"And we know how much you like waves." Rodney snipped.

John smiled happily at him.

They set down on an open length of beach, far back from the gently incoming waves. They had checked in with Carter before proceeding. She wanted them to make contact with any locals if that was possible. As well as survey for any possible food sources. The atmosphere in the jumper was getting a little too antsy and close, so John opened up the hatch and everybody got out to walk around.

Far out beyond the surf, far enough to be slightly hazy, were some tall standing stones. John stood silent for a moment gazing out to sea, hands loosely gripping his P-90. Warm sun streamed down over his shoulders and silence engulfed him, relaxing him. Sudden movement out by the stones focused his eyes. Something, a few somethings, were flitting over and around the stones, dipping down into the ocean, then disappearing altogether.

Rodney's strident voice reached him, although no words were distinguishable. John sighed, rolled his eyes and turned. Teyla was approaching him.

"Hi, nice planet, huh?" He smiled.

"Yes, it is." She paused, glancing from side to side. "Colonel, I feel…uneasy."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wraith?"

"No, this is…different. More…peaceful. No, that is not the right word. Less chaotic than the Wraith, much simpler." She tensed, frustrated at not being able to describe it properly. "I am sorry, I should not have bothered you." She tilted her head from side to side as if easing tense muscles. "It is barely there, and could simply be my own imaginings."

John put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around and walk them both back to the jumper. The hand still on his gun tightened imperceptibly. "No, no, you need to tell me stuff like this. Even if it's not the Wraith, there're other bad guys in this galaxy."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, John."

"Besides, you've never been wrong before. And," he leaned in closer, "between you and me, Rodney hasn't been scared shitless and Ronon hasn't shot at anything in weeks." He grinned. "I think we might all be wanting a little action."

Teyla grinned back. They reached the ship. "Found anything, McKay?" John asked, interrupting a little spat between him and Ronon. Good timing, too, Ronon was fingering his gun again, and standing in Rodney's personal space.

"Depends on what you mean by anything," he snapped. "It looks we might be in for more weather." He pointed to the sky in the east off the coast a ways. A smudgy gray fog was approaching fast. It was unlike any of them had seen before. Not cloud, yet not like fog either. A frisson down his back caused the muscles in John neck to tighten and the hair to stand on end.

The team watched in silence as the cloud grew nearer. Now they could see streams of what looked like elongated rain, falling into the ocean. Sound drifted to them, hissing like snakes, or like heated metal kissing the surface of the waves.

"Get in the jumper now!"

No one hesitated to obey his order. In fact, Rodney had been edging toward the hatch, so he was first in. Teyla and Ronon followed, with John bringing up the rear. Ronon and John took a stand at either side of the still open hatch, both fighting ready, guns out. John had a good view of the approaching…uh, weather.

It crept up the sandy beach, silvery rain falling in sheets and clumps, trying to burrow in the white sand. It was closer to the jumper, and John was very glad of the Ancient gene as he thought the door closed. They could watch from the front of the ship. Everyone looked up suddenly as several thumps were heard from the top. The rain was more solid than it looked, hitting the canopy in rapid succession.

John activated the shield when he reached his chair. The thumps disappeared. Then he happened to actually glance out the window. He stared. The air disappeared from his chest as he forgot to breathe, and his mouth got extremely dry at what he saw.

The bushes that had been right outside the jumper window were…gone. In their place was a horrifying long gray, wriggling…something, that grew even as they watched. Rodney made a gagging sound, and John had to swallow hard to calm his stomach. Ronon and Teyla were silent, but he couldn't take his eyes away long enough to glance at their reactions. More and more bushes were succumbing to the silver rain that turned into monstrous slug-like things.

Suddenly a swath of fire tore from the right, searing the slugs into ash. A large dark figure momentarily blocked the window, taller than the jumper, then was off again, apparently into the air. Rodney's impression was of huge bronze wings and magnificent whirling eyes as large as his head. There was no more silvery rain falling from the sky, or hideous slugs on the ground.

John leaned forward slowly to look up at the sky, not sure what he would see. What he did see stole his breath away again, but in awe not terror. Large winged shapes flew back and forth, breathing plumes of flame, searing the rain from the sky before it could come close to the earth. The flyers formed then re-formed into obvious flying patterns, designed to maximize effective elimination. His heart beat faster as one of the flyers snapped wings to back, diving for a clump that had been missed. Flame erupted, seared the clump, and the wings spread back out, catching the wind to soar back up into pattern. His mind refused to correlate the similarities of the flyers to an earthly mythological creature.

"Sheppard!" Ronon's voice snapped him back into the cockpit of the jumper. He turned in time to see Teyla collapse. Ronon caught her and eased her down onto the floor. Rodney was also snapped out of his wild-eyed stare at the ash now littering the sand.

"Teyla!" John reached her, kneeling down to grasp her hand. Her body was tense, her eyes rolling and fluttering, like she was in the throes of a Wraith mind attack.

"What happened?" Rodney asked, leaning over John, who looked up at Ronon for an answer.

"She was just standing there, looking out the window. Then she stiffened, and fell."

"Teyla," John called as he tapped her cheek gently. "Teyla, come on. Come on back."

She must have listened to his cajoling voice, as all of a sudden she went bonelessly limp, and opened her eyes with a long gasp of air. She looked around quickly seeing John bent over her and Rodney and Ronon standing. John helped her sit up. Confusion masked the normal brightness in her eyes.

"What happened, Teyla?"

She focused on John. "I heard them. So many voices, so overwhelming."

"Heard who?"

"I do not know, Colonel. Only that there were a lot of them, talking back and forth, giving and taking orders. Almost," she paused and looked off to the side, thinking. She brought her eyes back to his. "Almost as if they were fighting something together."

John looked thoughtful and turned his head to look out the window.

Ronon knelt beside her. "Wraith?"

"No, most definitely not." She was getting her breath back now, and the trembling was easing from her limbs. "But there were very many talking all at once, and I...it was very difficult to understand any of them."

John stood and held out a hand to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. "Yes, I will be fine." She took a deep breath and smoothed down her coat. "I was able to block them out the same as I did with the Wraith queen."

John opened his mouth to speak, when a large shadow blocked the light from the front. He and Rodney turned at the same moment, wondering what new shock was in store for them. All they could see was bronze filling the screen. Suddenly whatever it was crouched down and a little light was let back in. A figure dropped into view onto what might have been a forearm, tilted to act as a step. A bi-pedal figure, that bent over to peer into the window. The man reached up and pulled back a hood and took off protective goggles, showing himself to be as human as they were, albeit a little dirty. For a moment there was dead silence in the jumper. All mouths were, if not fully agape, at least a little slack.

"Well, shall we introduce ourselves?" John was the first to recover. He motioned to the figure outside, pointing toward the back of the ship. The figure nodded and jumped down. The creature stood again, and moved away, letting the light in fully. "Come on, crew." He hooked his P-90 back onto his vest, as Ronon reseated his gun. The rear hatch descended.

"Greetings, strangers." The man was waiting for them as they walked down the ramp. He stared with gleaming eyes at the jumper. "I have never seen such metal before. Does it fly?"

"Hi!" John put on his best 'meet and greet the locals' face, smiling slightly, keeping his gun down. "I'm John Sheppard, this is Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan." Rodney jerked his chin in greeting while glancing at the sky, and Teyla gave a genuine smile and nod of greeting. "And, yes it does fly," he added, somewhat proudly.

"My apologies. I'm H'dor and this is Avamath of Benden." He gestured behind them. They turned…and four jaws dropped simultaneously.

A bronze beast, several times larger than the jumper was scrubbing its face in the sand. It opened huge gleaming eyes, faceted like a jewel, and brought its diamond shaped head up to observe the new people. John heard an indrawn breath through considerable nostrils, then had to close his eyes against the acrid stink that accompanied the out breath. He opened them in time to see the creature rear back and spread wings the same color as its body, but far, far finer. Light shone through the thin membranes that covered the wing bones. It raised its head to the sky, and crooned softly.

John followed its glance. "Wow," he uttered softly. There were a few of the creatures in the sky flying back and forth, and in the distance, he saw a formation flying off. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Uh, John."

He looked over at Rodney who was also looking at the sky, pointing up with a shaky finger. "Are those…?"

"Yeah, Rodney, I think they're dragons."


	2. Chapter 2

SGA/Dragonriders of Pern

Chapter 2

John came back to himself suddenly. He turned and noticed that H'dor had taken advantage of their distraction and was on the ramp peering into the interior of the jumper.

"Hey," he called as he made his way to the other man.

H'dor turned toward him, an amazed look on his face. "I had heard about the shuttles found near Landing, I had no idea they could still fly. I wonder if F'lar and Lessa know about this."

"Yeah, yeah we can talk about the jumper later." John put his hands on his hips. "Look, do you ride, uh, fly, uh…that?" One hand gestured toward the dragon, who was gazing at the humans again.

"Avamath?" H'dor was distinctly taken back. "Of course I fly him. 'Dragonmen must fly/when Thread is in the sky.'" He peered closer at John, a confused look on his face. "Do you not know?" Amazement replaced confusion. "Where are you from if you do not know about the weyrs?"

"We're from another place, yes-"

"We thought that this planet was dead, scoured by that organism falling from the sky."

John shot Rodney a glare for interrupting him. "We're from another planet, we came through the stargate, looking for trading partners," he finished.

"Stargate?" H'dor was confused again.

"Y'know, big round metal ring that glows blue when activated." He sighed. "Some call it the 'Ring of the Ancestors.'" Still nothing. He turned to look at Teyla, when the man's faced still registered confusion. Rodney took over from there.

And John focused on Teyla. She was swaying and the dragon's head was close to her body, eyes level with her eyes. The dragons eyes appeared to whirl, and was a light blue shade. "Teyla!" Ronon looked over, and jerked his head in a 'get your ass over here' gesture.

Three long strides had him at her side, gun at the ready. Her eyes were open and she was smiling. As he touched her arm, she turned away from the mesmerizing eyes in front of her. "John, he is talking to me," she said excitedly. "His name is Avamath, and he tells me he is one of the fastest bronzes at Benden Weyr. He leads a wing and is close in size to Mnementh."

John raised an eyebrow at Ronon, who shrugged. "What?"

"I know it sounds strange, but…I can hear him. That is what I heard before – all of them communicating while fighting."

"Wait, you can hear dragons?" H'dor pushed past John to spear Teyla with a sharp glance. "All dragons?"

"I…it would appear so," she said slowly. He turned to look at his dragon, who snorted. They all held their breaths until the stink had swept by. "Avamath says you're perfect for the queen egg sitting on the hatching sands right now." He pulled her excitedly toward the dragon, who crouched down with forelimb outstretched to receive his rider.

John and Ronon brought their guns up instinctively, the whine of Ronon's powering up and John's safety going off filled the sudden silence. H'dor paused, a look of fear on his face as he let go of Telya's arm. "My apologies, I did not realize." He took a step toward John. "Please, you must come speak to F'lar. You appear to have much knowledge he will want."

"That I think we can do." John shot a glance at the man behind him, who surprisingly had been quiet through this whole exchange. "Rodney?"

Rodney nodded. "They should be able to tell us more about this place and their…" He waved a hand toward the bronze giant. He was still overcome with trepidation of the massive creature.

"Come, Avamath should be able to carry all of us." H'dor jumped up to the proffered leg, refastening his hood and sliding goggles back into place.

"Ah, we'll follow in our ship, if you don't mind." John said, smiling to take the sting out of his words. He wasn't quite ready to ride the beast, however, if they stayed here any length of time, he just might have to. You know, flying and all that.

"Oh, I understand. I will go ahead and notify the Weyr Leaders." He hopped up to his place between two ridges and strapped himself in. "Go straight up the coast, and inland about 50 klicks is a large extinct volcano. That is where we make our home." Avamath crouched lower, preparing to take the initial all-important jump for wing room. "There should be plenty of space on the feeding grounds for your shuttle."

The four teammates shielded their faces as the first couple of wing sweeps swirled sand and dust violently around them. Pretty soon the pair was a good length above the ground. Suddenly they disappeared.

Rodney excitedly pulled at Johns arm. "That's where we just were."

"I figured that out, McKay." He turned to Teyla. "Do you know how they did that? The vanishing thing?"

"Feeding ground?" Ronon asked vehemently. He still hadn't holstered his gun.

"I do not know, Colonel. But I am sure we will have plenty of opportunity to find out." She was back to her old self, calm and serene.

"Feeding ground?" Ronon asked again, more stridently. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the Wraith." John led the way into the jumper, unhooking his gun as he went. "That H'dor guy seemed pretty up and up, and all things considered it sounds like we might get a meal out of this." He grinned at Rodney. "Trying new food is always good. 'Sides, I want to find out more about those dragons."

"You would," Rodney muttered. John smiled happily as he took off.

"I still don't like it," Ronon mumbled to Teyla.

She patted his arm soothingly. "I believe that the feeding ground will be stocked with livestock for the feeding of the dragons. Do not worry, I do not sense any Wraith."

Ronon nodded in acquiescence. "Hey, you all right?" He looked into her eyes, making sure they were clear of any lingering effects of mind speaking the dragon.

"Yes, Ronon, there is no reason for worry." She suddenly smiled. "In fact, I enjoyed it immensely. There is something…grounding about talking with a sentient being so much larger than you." She paused. "It was much, much easier to talk to Avamath than it has ever been to contact the Wraith."

OOOooooOOO

They circled around the double-cratered extinct volcano peak. It was much larger and much more impressive up close. They entered from the west, through a low part in the rim. The lowering sun threw the black holes of many caves in the cliff face into sharp relief. Many were decorated by sunbathing dragons. Different colors and sizes of dragons. Teyla saw at least four different colors – blue, green and brown among them.

The rim of the crater was uneven, but on the far side a formation of stones caught Rodney's eye. On a deep level they reminded him of Stonehenge even though it was simply a couple of standing stones, facing east, about the height of a man.

John spotted the lake at the far end of the craters. It was surrounded by a flattish field, large enough to graze several large flocks of livestock. He set them down close to a wide path that appeared to lead to the main system of caves. Two figures were waiting for them – H'dor and another dark haired man.

As the four exited the jumper, squeals of livestock greeted their ears. Glancing over, just on the other side of the lake, brought a shock to their senses. A dragon apparently was feeding. A brown beast hovered, scattering what appeared to be cows. Then he dove quick and ferocious, crunching down on the backbone of a nearby bovine. The squealing stopped abruptly.

"Hello again, John Sheppard," H'dor said enthusiastically. He included all of them with his bright smile. Short blond hair and blue eyes shone out in a now clean face. A blue tunic over brown leather pants completed his outfit.

"Hi," John answered, slightly unnerved by what he had just witnessed. The two men didn't seem to think anything of it. "Nice place you have here." He glanced around again, avoiding the far end of the field. Many dragon heads were hanging out of their caves, checking out the flying machine and new people.

"Thank you, welcome to Benden Weyr," the other man answered quietly. His dark hair was sprinkled liberally with white and old scars marred his open expression. He held out a square hand. "I am called F'nor, Wingsecond to F'lar, rider of brown Canth."

"F'nor, nice to meet you. I'm John Sheppard, and this is my team – Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon." He indicated each in turn. Teyla graced them all with her calm smile, then looked up at the many dragons, delight shining in her eyes. Ronon looked around distrustfully, and Rodney… well, Rodney wasn't even paying attention. He was still gruesomely entranced by the still feeding brown dragon. His fingers clutched convulsively around his tablet computer. John nudged him un-gently in the shin.

"Again, let me extend welcome on behalf of the Weyrleaders. They are otherwise occupied at the moment, and I had to feed Canth anyway." He indicated the dragon now fastidiously cleaning front claws. "Come, let us go. H'dor and I will show you the highlights of the Weyr. Fortunately it was a light Threadfall, so there were no casualties and very little cleanup."

"Threadfall?" Rodney asked as he crowded close to the other men. The brown dragon was walking toward them, blood still dotting its muzzle.

"Yes, the…ah, rain you watched us flame." F'nor shot a confused look at H'dor. "You truly do not know?"

"No, like we were telling H'dor earlier, we're not from around here." John pushed Rodney away so he would stop treading on his heels. "Stop it," he hissed at the white-faced man.

"B-but the…" Blue eyes stared a little too tensely into hazel. The dragon followed closely the little group down into the sandy bowl of the crater.

"Suck it up, McKay, it's not going to eat _you_." John turned back to face forward. "We come from another world, actually, and are looking for friends and allies, as well as trading partners. We have much we can offer in exchange for food and other useful items."

"Another world? How far away?" F'nor looked excited. "Could we get there?" He glanced back at the jumper. The brown dragon made a crooning sound in his throat.

"Ah, well, see… the thing is we really would like get to know you nice people first, before bringing anyone home to meet the folks." Diplomacy was not John's thing. He smiled wanly as he turned to Teyla for assistance. She had a vacant expression on her face, though she continued to walk. No help there, must be talking to dragons. Ronon walked just behind her, looking bored as hell. No help there either. Ronon's idea of diplomacy was shoot first, ask questions later. Which had its uses…at times.

"Understandable," F'nor reassured him. "Ah, here we are." They reached the bottom part of the bowl, several doors faced them, most were dark, but the largest issued forth warm yellow light and enticing smells. "That is the maim entrance to the Lower Caverns – kitchens, meeting and eating main hall, and living quarters for non-riders."

"Over there – that large entrance up a ways," and H'dor pointed to their right. "That is the entrance to the Hatching ground." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "One of the junior queens has a clutch in there now, or we would take you to see it." He grinned proudly. "It is truly an impressive sight. Not even Fort can boast a Hatching ground so big."

John really had no idea what he was talking about so he just nodded.

"Here are the steps to the Weyrleaders quarters." F'nor guided with an outstretched hand.

They looked up. Stairs were carved, quite neatly into the face of the cliff, curving around and onto a large ledge about two stories up. A massive, gleaming bronze dragon perched on the edge, looking down at them. His eyes were a dark blue, whirling rather fast.

"Come, dinner is not quite ready and we are waiting for a couple of guests to arrive, but I can introduce you to F'lar and Lessa, as well as Mnementh and Ramoth in the meantime." F'nor gestured up the stairs.

"If you'll pardon me," H'dor interjected. "Avamath is clamoring for a bath and a meal." He leaned in conspiratorially. "I did promise him a nice fat wherry from Keroon if he flew well today."

"Go, man, feed your dragon." F'nor clapped him on the shoulder, laughing out loud. The blond man left at a near run, and the other followed F'nor up the steps.

At the top, John slowed his steps. The bronze dragon seemed to be guarding the way in, looming over the party.

"Mnementh, these are strangers in search of friendship. They will not harm Ramoth," F'nor told the dragon calmly as he walked past. The other four lingered on the last step, not reassured.

John didn't consider himself cowardly in the least, but this…beast was intimidating. The head alone was a tall as he was, the eyes bigger than his head, and the sleek muscles bulging under gleaming bronze hide were impressive (not to mention intimidating) to say the least. Rodney was crowding his heels again, and John pushed his elbow back, trying to get some room.

F'nor glanced back. "Say hello to him. Courtesy is always acceptable to dragons." He was clearly amused. "They like it when humans talk to them. Unfortunately, your reaction is not unusual."

John stepped up. "Uh, hi there." Suddenly a larger head popped out of the cavern in front of them. It was pure gold, with eyes whirling with shades of red. Rodney was suddenly plastered to his back, fingers threatening the circulation in his arm. "Rodney," he hissed as he peeled the fingers off his arm.

"F'nor?" a woman's voice called from inside the room. "Why is Ramoth suddenly so…Oh!" The other dragon head was withdrawn, as a petite older woman came into view. She had near floor length salt and pepper curly hair. The force of her personality struck them all as someone not to be trifled with. She paused, perusing them with piercing black eyes, before walking toward them.

John went to extend a hand but pulled it back when she walked right past him and Rodney.

"You must be Teyla," she said quietly as she stopped in front of the petite Athosian.

"Yes, I am Teyla," she replied hesitantly. They were about the same height, and both had the same air of quiet authority. "How did you know?"

The other woman smiled slightly. "Ramoth told me. You can speak to all dragons." It was not a question.

"So it would seem." Teyla smiled back.

"I am Lessa." Hooking an arm in Teyla's she led her up the rest of the stairs, ignoring the men. "To be able to hear and speak to dragons is a great gift. Not many have it." She smiled broadly at F'nor as they passed him. "F'nor's mate, Brekke can as well as one other weyrwoman."

John, Rodney and Ronon followed slowly, inching past Mnementh. Then they were presented with the lustrous bulk that was Ramoth. She eyed them balefully. Teyla and Lessa weren't visible anymore, but the soft sound of several people talking emanated from behind a curtain further forward.

"This is Ramoth, senior gold queen dragon of Benden Weyr," F'nor announced proudly. "Come, F'lar awaits." They followed him past the curtain into the next chamber.

Warm light filled the room, emanating from woven baskets spaced equally on the walls around the large chamber. Brightly colored tapestries hung from the ceiling, masking bare grey stone walls.

Several people, mostly men were there, gathered around a large stone table that was set with dinnerware and several platters of food. Mouthwatering smells enticed Rodney's nose, and his stomach growled audibly. He let go his death grip on John's vest and walked faster. John rolled his eyes at Ronon. Food was always a good incentive for Rodney to forget everything else.

A tall, silver-hair man strolled forward at F'nor's gesture. "Greetings, you must be the strangers we've heard so much about." He held out a hand. "I am F'lar, Weyrleader of this hairy lot."

John shook it, struck by the resemblance, both in appearance and demeanor, to General Jack O'Neill. "John Sheppard. Yes, we are them." He nodded. "Quite the place y'all have here."

"Come, meet the rest of our guests." He held out an arm in the direction of the table. Rodney was already deep in discussion, showing off his computer to a large man with grizzled features and wild hair. He was also managing to stuff his face with fruit. "Several came quite rapidly at my invitation. News of your arrival has spread, faster than news of our discovery in the South several years ago."

John looked at him quizzically. "What kind of discovery?" Maybe an answer to several unanswered questions that had arisen in the last couple of hours.

"More about that later. Ah, your friend has already introduced himself to Master Fanderel. He is our MasterSmith – and a man more devoted to discovering more efficient ways of doing things you will never find."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. He and Rodney will get along famously," John predicted with a smirk.

"Sebell, Menolly," F'lar called out to a tall, sandy hair man standing next to an equally tall, slender woman with sparkling green eyes. "This is one of our guests from afar – John Sheppard." He turned to John. "Sebell is the MasterHarper and Menolly is his lovely mate. The Harper Hall is devoted to communication and making sure we all know what is what."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly sum it up like that." Sebell held out his hand. "But teaching and communication is one of the harpers main functions."

John shook his hand. "Pleased." He felt totally out of his element. Where was Teyla? She usually handled the greetings and conversations, with much grace and tact.

"I saw that ship you came in on," Menolly said, a low, well-modulated voice almost caressing him. "It looks nothing like the ships found near Landing. Where do you come from?"

"Menolly," Sebell broke in. "I'm sure our guests would like to eat."

She turned to him with an apologetic smile. "My apologies. It is forever my curse to be curious."

Suddenly her hair moved and a gold head, shaped similar to the larger dragon, though on a much, much smaller scale, popped out with a low croon. John had to suppress the urge to jump and felt Ronon move beside him. Without looking he reached out grabbed the larger man's right wrist, forestalling the withdrawing of his sidearm. Ronon tried to jerk it free, and John let go after a warning squeeze.

The creature crawled out onto Menolly's shoulder and peered toward the two men. Tiny paws were braced on her chest as it leaned forward, humming and eyes whirling. Delicate wings were slightly spread for balance. John felt the sensation of strong curiosity. The eyes were mesmerizing, and without volition his hand reached out to stroke the tiny head with a calloused forefinger. A smile came to his lips as the tiny dragon leaned into his touch, almost purring. The hide was supple and soft like well tanned suede.

"This is Beauty," Menolly said. "She won't go to the lake with the others, so just don't let Ramoth know she is here."

"What is it?" Ronon leaned forward, his outer shell cracked by curiosity.

"A fire lizard, the tiny cousins to dragons."

At that moment, they were interrupted by another arrival. A tall dark-haired man dressed in a thick leather coat entered the room.

"Jaxom, you finally made it," Lessa called out from the other side of the room. She moved to intercept him, Teyla following in her wake. "Is everything all right at home?"

"Yes, yes, so sorry for being late," he huffed slightly. He began unfastening his jacket. "Sharra is watching the boys – they both have colds, not to mention getting ready for the Gather tomorrow."

"How is Ruth?" Lessa inquired while taking his coat and handing it to F'lar.

Jaxom laughingly ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Lessa?"

Her eyes went blank for a moment then they were back to snapping vibrancy. "Saucy as usual. He is deep in conversation with Ramoth and Mnementh."

"Jaxom, come meet our new friends." F'lar clapped a hand to his shoulder and turned him to face the four.

"Greetings, John Sheppard." He smiled broadly at John. "Ruth has been telling me that talk among the dragons is all about you and your flying ship." He gestured to the outer ward. "It is dark now, but I would dearly like to see it. Ever since I found the shuttles on Ship Field, I have longed to fly in one."

"Please, just John." He shook the other man's hand, taking his measure. Jaxom appeared to be about the same age as himself. The same need for discovery lurked in the other's eyes. He felt an instant connection with Jaxom. "I'm sure we can arrange a short trip later."

"Great, looking forward to it." Suddenly he burst out laughing. "Ruth wants to know if he will fit."

"Who's Ruth?" John asked.

"Ruth is my dragon." There was no mistaking the pride in the Jaxom's countenance. "You will meet him later. Right now, food. Lunch was several hours away, and Ruatha is a couple hours behind the east coast."

After plates were heaped with meat, steaming bread and ripe fruit, conversation lulled while mouths and stomachs were filled. Rodney was still deep in conversation with the large MasterSmith. His tablet was laid on the table, almost forgotten. John wondered what they were talking about that wouldn't require the prop of the computer. Ronon crammed food into his mouth like usual, forgetting to use utensils, and Teyla ate as delicately as her new friend, Lessa. Then the spicy warmth of broiled meat claimed his attention. This was really good. He must remember to take some back to Atlantis.

It was only when the platters were near empty and stomachs were groaning, that conversation started up again.

"So, dragons, huh?" John started. "I noticed that they breathe fire and fly." Rodney rolled his eyes at him, and John made a face back. He knew he wasn't a good conversationalist.

"Yes, we ride our dragons, communicating with them via our minds and fly to sear Thread from the sky." F'lar leaned forward. "Fortunately, this is the last Pass. Actually, there is a Gather tomorrow at Ruatha to commemorate the five Turn anniversary of knocking the Red Planet from its orbit."

Oh, yeah, and how did you do that?" Rodney still had food in his mouth. "It takes a lot to move a planet."

"Tomorrow we will show you Landing and all its marvels. We discovered it near a decade ago, and since then we have made many advances in technology with the help of Aivas."

"With…what?" It had been a long time since John had seen Rodney with that look of confusion.

"Avias. A super computer with a voice activated system who led us in the development of many things including agriculture, preserving our heritage, technology." F'lar leaned back, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "With his help we took the engines from the three ships left in orbit by our ancestors and detonated them at various points on the barren world we call the Red Planet. It is the agency by which Thread gets here, brought from the outlying Oort cloud."

"Ships?" John jumped at that one. "Aurora class?" Even Ronon was sitting up straight a look of intense interest on his face.

"Wait a minute, how can you even disconnect the engines from an Aurora class ship? We could barely do it, given the right incentive, let alone you guys at the level you're at." Scorn dripped form his words. "Beside, how would you even uncouple the hyperdrive from the antimatter drive unit? No, there has to be another explanation."

"McKay!" John retorted angrily.

Their hosts regarded Rodney with consternation. They had not been on the receiving end of a McKay tirade before. "Perhaps you can tell us a little more about yourselves," Jaxom said slowly.

The man certainly had tact, John thought. "I apologize. McKay can get a little out of hand sometimes." He shot a warning glance at the scientist. "Let me ask you another question. Have you ever had Wraith visit your world?"

The confused looks told him all he needed to know.

"What are Wraith?" Sebell asked.

"Bad guys with life-sucking hands," Ronon spoke up. "You would know one if you saw it."

"These life-sucking aliens are usually white as ghosts, with long hair and yeah, they suck the life out of you with their hands." A bone-deep shiver rocked up his spine as John remembered the agony of it happening to him. "Not a fun way to go."

"We have never been visited by anyone from off-world before. You are the first." Jaxom held his eyes intently. "But the look on your face suggests that this is unusual for them to not have been here."

"Wraith have culled every world we have been to here in Pegasus galaxy. We know of none untouched," Teyla said urgently. "In fact, when I first met Colonel Sheppard, I knew of no others that had not known the Wraith. His world had not been touched."

"You said Pegasus…galaxy?" Menolly looked from Teyla to Rodney to John, her green eyes narrowed. "But we are in the Milky Way galaxy. Aivas told us that our ancestors came from Earth, escaping a horrifying war, colonizing a small planet deep in the Sagittarius sector. Pern is the third planet in the Rukbat system."

"What? You people came from Earth?" Now Rodney was confused again. He didn't like the feeling one bit.

"No, this is the Pegasus galaxy." John leaned forward. "And we originally came from Earth, too." He paused. "Well, Rodney and I did. Teyla and Ronon are from this galaxy." He narrowed his eyes in turn. This was very weird and certainly didn't add up. "And Earth doesn't have the technology to launch colony ships, and certainly isn't fighting a war." Rodney shot him a look. "Well, not a world war, anyway," he amended.

"You are from Earth?" Lessa breathed. Her eyes were very wide. "How did you get here?"

"We came through the stargate and discovered Atlantis," John started. He was interrupted by a warningly muttered "Colonel" by Teyla. He turned to her. "They don't even know what galaxy they're in. Besides, I think everyone knows it still exists by now." He turned back to the table. "Believe me this is just as confusing to us. We need to take a look at this Aivas thingy you're talking about. I think once we run some tests and correlate information back on Atlantis we might be able to come up with an answer for both you and us."

"We should get back and talk to Carter first." McKay suddenly stood up, again holding his computer close to him.

"Yeah, she's probably wondering why we haven't checked in for a while." John stood, Teyla and Ronon doing the same. "We would really like to come back."

F'lar and Jaxom stood at the same time. "We would like to learn more about you." F'lar looked around the table. "I think we all could learn something about the other. And we might have something useful to trade."

"When you come tomorrow, you are all invited to the Gather at Ruatha," Jaxom said.

"Thanks that would be great." John moved toward the entrance. "We really should be going."

F'lar guided them out, making arrangements for the following morning. Fanderel put in his two cents, wanting Rodney to see him at the Smithcrafthall.

Once back at the jumper, John powered it up and smoothly rose above the level of the rim. Twin pinpoints of light marked the watchdragons position on the eastern edge. It was full dark out, and bright stars were visible. An ominous red star glowed high up in the heavens.

Rodney was muttering to himself in the co-pilots seat. "How is this even possible? I'm going to have to bring Radek, maybe he can figure out how the time dilation, ...oh,or maybe it has to do with Riemann sheets. No, no, Jeanne knows more about this kind of stuff…"

John glance back at Teyla and Ronon. "What's your take on tonight?"

"I think they truly do not realize they are in another galaxy, however they arrived here." Teyla sighed. "I have much to tell you, Colonel Carter, and Dr. Keller. The dragons know a lot about the planet. There might be some very useful medicines we can trade for, among other things."

"They seem like nice people." Ronon shifted in his seat to get more comfortable, stretching out his long legs. "I think we should go back. "

"Yeah," John agreed. Then he suddenly grinned. "A party is always a good idea."

The stargate was soon in range and John dialed the gate almost automatically, mind full of the events of the day. The certainly did have a lot to tell Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once on the other side of the gate, the jumper automatically rose smoothly into the bay. Sam and Radek were waiting impatiently for them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Honey, I'm home," John quipped as he stopped in front of Carter.

A blond eyebrow rose. "And?"

John glanced at the others then back to her, instantly serious. "We have a lot to tell you."

"These people say they're from Earth," Rodney said as he pushed past the others and made his way out of the bay.

Sam looked from Rodney's retreating form back to John, incredulous.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And-"

"They ride dragons." Rodney's voice carried back into the jumper bay.

"What?"

"Like we said, we have a lot to tell you."

Sam looked to the other two. Ronon nodded and Teyla simply gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"Right. My office after post-mission medicals." She turned to Radek. "Can you…?" She motioned vaguely in the direction Rodney had gone.

"Of course. I will drag him away from his computer - kicking and screaming if I have too." Radek pushed his glasses up determinedly and stalked out. "Oh, Rodney!"

The rest of them trooped out, leaving the bay empty. John caught up to Carter. "Hey, have you heard from Lorne or the Daedalus yet?"

"No, they're not supposed to be back until next week." She gave him a look. "You know that."

"I know – just wanted to know if they found any other uninhabited planets off the grid like this one." He pointed down, indicating their new home.

"Well, they were due to check in if possible a couple of hours ago." She shrugged. "I'm not concerned." They reached the main corridor. Ronon and Teyla took off down the right toward the infirmary. "Don't worry, John. I'll let you know when they do."

He nodded and followed the other two. Carter went along the way to her office.

Once in the infirmary, they each sat on a bed waiting on a nurse. Rodney was already there, still with the ubiquitous data pad. John sat on the bed right behind him. He noticed that the back of Rodney's hair was messed up. He smirked. "So, Zelenka _did_ have to drag you here, huh?"

Rodney whirled around. "What?" he snapped. He unconsciously reached up a hand to smooth the messed up hair. "No." This was said scathingly as he turned back to face forward.

A quiet nurse came to take blood from them both. As John held his arm out, he heard a giggle farther forward. Unbelievably it sounded like Dr. Keller. He leaned to the side so he could see around McKay.

Sure enough, Jennifer Keller was taking blood form Ronon, and her face was alight with a radiant smile. He said something else to her and she flushed, tipping her head down to finish what she was doing. Long sandy hair slid forward, brushing Ronon's hand and he titlted his hand up to tug lightly on it. John moved back to sitting straight and toed Rodney in the back.

He didn't turn around, just moved forward slightly on the bed. John toed him again, a little harder because he had to reach. "Sssst, McKay!"

He still didn't turn. "What do you want, Sheppard?"

"Check out Ronon with Keller. Do you know something I don't?"

This time Rodney did turn if only to flash John a purulent look. "What are you? A fifteen year old girl?"

John's lips curled up in a sneer. "Who's boot's up your ass? It was a simple question."

Rodney simply rolled his eyes. He turned back to the nurse. "Are we done here?"

At that moment Dr. Keller strolled up, snapping off her gloves. "Yes, you are. I'll let you know if we find anything."

John jumped off the bed. "Thanks, Doc." He flashed her a heart-melting grin. "By the way, if you have time you might want to join us in Carter's office. Teyla thinks there might be some interesting medicinals on the planet we just came from."

"Thank you, Colonel. I just might at that." And her eyes slid to rest upon the large Satedan as he walked by her.

OOOooooOOO

"Recommendations?" Carter stood behind her desk looking at the screen of the laptop Rodney slid over to her.

"We definitely need to go back." John crossed one leg over the other, playing with his pants leg. "They seemed like great folks…"

"Who ride fire-breathing, sentient dragons."

John shot Rodney a look before continuing. "As I was saying – we also need to find out if they really did come from Earth, and how they got here to Pegasus. They spoke of a super-computer as well as ships."

"You did notice that they never confirmed that the ships were still there, or still in working order."

John nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. They never did." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Sam. "'Sides, Teyla talked with the dragons more, and it seemed there might be some medicines they have that we should look into." He looked at Teyla to continue.

"I did no more than listen. The conversations were…interesting, though hard to decipher. Many times there were several speaking at once and it was…almost painful." She tilted her head slightly. "I do believe that they spoke several times of a salve which numbs pain, even down to the bone."

"A complete numbing agent?" Dr. Keller spoke up for the first time from where she stood in Ronon's shadow.

"Yes, it sounded quite efficacious." She paused. "It sounded as if this 'Thread' that falls, burns quite horribly if it is allowed to touch skin."

"Rodney," Carter called. He raised his eyes suddenly from where they had been resting, about six inches south of her face. "Is this 'Thread' the same carbon-devouring spore that the Ancients observed?"

"Yes, yes I believe it is." He shifted in his seat and tilted his chin up defensively. "When we go back, I want to take Radek with me. I also want to take an orbit around the planet, get some readings and if there's time – a peek at the Oort cloud, where this stuff supposedly comes from."

"Anything else?" John asked sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Rodney sneered at the eye rolling John gave him. "Keep those things away from me."

"What, the dragons?" John was incredulous. "Or the spores? Or the dragons?" he continued teasingly. He had to keep from laughing at the look on Rodney's face.

Rodney opened his mouth to retort when Sam beat him to it. "Boys!"

"Sorry," John said, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Sam opened her mouth to speak again, when Chuck popped his head in. "Ma'am, the Daedalus is incoming. Colonel Caldwell is beaming down."

John jumped up. "I thought you said they weren't due back for another week."

"They aren't. Something must have happened." Sam was already at the door, following Chuck back out to the control room.

OOOooooOOO

"Wraith. On every. Single. Planet we visited." Colonel Steven Caldwell crossed his arms on his chest. Major Evan Lorne stood beside him, hands gripping his P-90 unconsciously. They had just beamed down from the USAF Daedalus rather than waiting for it to land.

"What?" John stood up from where he had leant against Carter's desk. "How many did you find?"

"Quite a few, and on every single one, after we had been there maybe half an hour to 45 minutes, a hive ship showed up, at the very least a cruiser," Lorne answered, frustration evident.

John and Sam exchanged a worried look. "That's not good."

"You're telling me." Caldwell glanced at Lorne, then back to Carter. "Hermiod has a theory. Well, actually a couple of theories."

"Yes?" Rodney prompted.

Caldwell looked slightly uncomfortable. "He thinks there might have been a tracking device on the Deadalus."

"What? That's impossible." Rodney was clearly affronted. "No Wraith has been close enough to the ship to get one on. And don't even get me started on their beaming tech..."

"That was my thinking as well. Novak and Hermiod clearly disagreed." Lorne grimaced. "Either way – there's not one now. We shut down everything, ran an EMP, and gave it a test run on another planet." He shrugged. "No Wraith."

"But just to be sure, as soon as we beamed down, Hermiod took the ship away." Caldwell looked at his watch. "He should be back in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well," Carter sighed. "We'll keep an eye out. I take it you'll be on your way back to Earth?"

He nodded. "As soon as I get picked up." When he finished speaking a white light engulfed him and whisked him away.

"So much for fifteen minutes." John smirked at Lorne.

"So much for any notice," Lorne returned.

"Wait, didn't Caldwell say that Hermiod had 2 theories?" Rodney was back to looking confused.

"You don't want to know the other one, Doc." Lorne sighed and turned to go.

Rodney straightened up. "Wait, yes I do."

John brushed past Rodney and caught up with Evan in the hall. "Hey, are you up for another mission tomorrow?"

Evan looked wary. Going on missions with his CO in the past had always landed him in trouble. "Uh, sure, sir."

"It's not like that." John smiled. "In fact, we're invited to a gather." He raised his eyebrows and rocked up on his toes with something approaching glee.

"A what?"

"A gather," John repeated. He relented at the continuing confusion on the face of his second in command. "A party."

Lorne unclipped his gun and unzipped his tac vest. "Oh, sure. I'll be up for that." He rubbed a hand through his hair and over his face. "Right now, I need a shower, food and sleep." He turned to go. "And not necessarily in that order. Goodnight, Colonel."

"G'night."

OOOooooOOO

The next morning, the much larger away team gathered in the jumper bay. Zelenka, Dr. Keller and Major Lorne were joining them. An air of excitement permeated the group.

Except for Rodney. "Why do I have to miss out on the fun?"

John gritted his teeth. It was way too early to have to deal with McKay's whining. "I'll do it."

"No, you don't know what you're looking for."

Especially way too early for condescension. "Fine. Whatever you want, McKay."

They all crowded into Jumper 1, and John lowered them into the gate room. "We're good to go, Colonel."

"Be safe, and please try to check in regularly," Carter said over his radio.

"You got it." John mock-saluted her through the window. "We'll try."

She grimaced at him from her post on the balcony overlooking the gate. Then she shook her head, and grinned. "Hope you find what you're looking for, McKay."

"Dial her up, Mckay," John ordered before Rodney could respond to Sam and ruin the moment.

Out of the gate and in the air, John relaxed into just flying. It was a beautiful day, sunny and bright – a far cry from the day before. The flight to Benden Weyr was quick and relatively silent. He heard the murmur of voices from the rear of the craft, distinguishing Keller and Ronon, and occasionally Zelenka and Lorne.

He brought the jumper from the west again, giving the ones in the back time to get up front and see it from the air. The gasps of astonishment were worth it, and he shared a grin with Teyla.

Rodney was still in a bad mood, though. "Yeah, just wait 'til you see the dragons."

"Rodney," Teyla warned softly. "They are magnificent creatures. At least give them a chance."

"Chance? They are twice as big as this jumper. Not to mention carnivorous."

Zelenka's eyebrows almost met his hairline. He pushed his glasses up as he said, "Dragons? Bigger than the jumper?"

John rolled his eyes. "Look, don't judge until you meet said dragons." He pointed out the window. "See, you can see some of them now."

Indeed, the individual weyrs were coming into visual range, many occupied with dragons catching the early morning sun. Several were sunning themselves on the rim, including a gleaming gold queen. All raised their heads, bugling in greeting as the jumper passed overhead.

They landed in the same spot as before. This time there were a couple of creatures in the lake, bathing. The green blew a large crest of water as she surfaced, almost swamping the much smaller blue. Several small fire-lizards played at the edge of the water, dabbling in the wavelets that reached the shore.

Fortunately for Rodney, no one was feeding. They disembarked, Lorne and Jennifer first out. John put on his sunglasses before exiting.

"Wow, look at them. So graceful." Keller's eyes shone in her excitement. She turned to Ronon. "What do you think it would be like to ride one?"

Before he could reply they were interrupted by H'dor and Avamath coming to greet them.

"Greetings, John Sheppard." He smiled broadly at the group. "I see you have brought more friends with you."

"Hi, H'dor, right?" H'dor nodded, and John continued, gesturing at each person as he named them. "This is one of our scientists, Radek Zelenka, our Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Jennifer Keller, and my second in command – Major Evan Lorne."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Suddenly his bronze dragon's head was hovering right above them. "Avamath tells me to say he is pleased to see you all again."

Avamath leaned down until his nose was inches from Teyla. She held her ground as he exhaled, nearly knocking her over. Bright blue eyes larger than her head whirled slowly. A bright smile stole over her face, brightening her brown eyes. "He says he is especially pleased to see me," she told the others. Then directly to the dragon, "Good morning to you also, Avamath."

The dragon whiffled again and drew back, allowing them to proceed.

"So, what's the plan for today?" John asked as H'dor lead them down into the bowl.

"F'lar mentioned that you are all invited to the Gather at Ruatha today. It is a fine day for such an event."

Rodney pushed forward. "I want to take a look at that Aivas computer that was mentioned last night."

"Ah, yes, Landing is an excellent place to visit and learn from. There are many wonders there and in the surrounding area. I'm sure we can accommodate you."

"I heard that there might be some medicines we can trade for," Jennifer spoke up. "I would like to learn more about this numbing agent the dragons told Teyla about."

H;dor looked amazed. "You wish to learn about numbweed?" He let out a short laugh. "But numbweed is a most common plant. Do you not have it where you live?"

"No, we've never heard about it. Does it really completely numb areas it is applied to?"

H'dor laughed again at her excitement. "You will need to talk to either Lessa or Manora. I have little knowledge of it other than it stinks to high heaven when being processed, and yes, it does wonders for relieving the pain of threadscore."

As they walked down into the sandy reaches of the bowl, they passed a large group of small dragons and youngish boys. An older man was in front of them, apparently a teacher of some sort.

"Weyrling practice," H'dor explained. "The young dragons and their new riders need to learn all they can of flying, going between, and later how to process firestone and flame correctly."

John asked "Between?" at the same moment Lorne asked "Firestone?"

"My apologies for using words you do not know." He grinned. "I forget that you were not raised among dragonfolk. 'Between' is what we call that nothing place which dragons go when they move from one place to another."

"Ah, that explains the disappearing." John grinned, happy to have that question at least answered. "Cool."

"What?" Rodney looked incredulous. "They teleport?"

"Yes, that is the word Aivas used." He looked at Lorne. "To answer your question – firestone is a phosphine-bearing rock that dragons and fire-lizards chew to produce flame from their second stomach."

"Phosphine, eh?" Radek raised his eyebrows again. "I would like to get my hands on a sample."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Have you broken your fast yet?" They were passing a large open door from which delicious smells were emanating.

"Thanks for the offer, but yes we've already eaten." John ignored the muffled protest from Rodney.

Suddenly, a loud and shrill scream cut through the air, startling them all. Avamath took off, showering them all with sand. Back at the other end, by the lake, a green dragon was swooping viciously onto the defenseless backs of the livestock. A small group of men was gathered a ways away, clustered tightly together. Brown and bronze dragons suddenly swept the field, settling in a wide circle around the angry green.

John felt a low vibration through his boots, and a strange sensation settled over him, almost a sexual excitement. He licked his lips nervously as he glanced at the others. Teyla's face was flushed, as was Jennifer's. Ronon was gripping and re-gripping his gun in its thigh holster and shooting heated glances at Dr. Keller. Rodney and Zelenka were talking off to the side, oblivious. And Lorne was sweating and staring most intently at Teyla.

"I – you must excuse me." H'dor put a hand on John's shoulder, and he jumped, not expecting the sudden contact. "Please go on up to the Weyrleaders quarters. They are awaiting your arrival. I have something I must do." The man's face was flushed and his eyes shone with an unnatural light. He left almost as suddenly as his dragon, hurrying toward the group of men standing at the far end of the field.

"What was that all about?" Rodney and Zelenka had finished their conference.

John shook his head. "I, uh, really have no idea." He tapped Teyla and Jennifer on the shoulders, bumping purposefully into Lorne and Ronon as he did. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Who?" Lorne asked, shaking his head to clear it and wiping off his sweating brow.

"The same people we met last night." He led the way up the stone stair, relieved that the largest bronze dragon, Mnementh, wasn't guarding the way. He poked his head around the entrance, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ramoth was nowhere in sight either.

A shrill scream from below turned all their heads. The green dragon had thrown back her head, uttered a defiant challenge at the dragons surrounding her, and launched herself into the brilliant blue sky. Within a heartbeat the brown and bronze ones waiting on her were airborne as well. In moments, the group was mere specks in the sky.

"Your first mating flight, eh?" A laughing tenor came from their left, on the ledge. A small whitish dragon was landing smoothly. The figure atop its back removed his goggles and threw back his hood to reveal the younger man John met last night.

"Mating flight?" John asked blankly.

The other man jerked his head in the direction of the now empty field. "Green dragons are among the most ardent and loud when it comes to mating. They also rise much more often than queens." He grinned infectiously. "Good thing for the bronzes left out, eh?"

John grinned in response, even though he had no real idea what the other man was talking about. "Jaxom, right?"

"And you are John Sheppard." He swung off the dragon smoothly. "I see you have brought others today."

John introduced everybody then looked at the white dragon now licking a claw clean. "Is this…"

"This is Ruth." Jaxom laid a hand on Ruth's shoulder, about the height of a horses shoulder. The love shining from his eyes was near embarrassing.

"He's, uh, not like the others." That was downright restrained for Rodney.

Jaxom smiled disarmingly. "No, he is definitely special. Someday I will need to tell you the whole story, we don't have time right now." He strode forward. "Come, I believe Lessa is still here, however F'lar had some things to do. Sharra shooed me out of hold and home while she is getting last minute things done in preparation for the Gather." He shot a mischievous grin over his shoulder. "Guess I was getting underfoot."

"Jaxom? What are you doing here?" Lessa came out from behind the curtain, long hair pulled back from her petite face. She shot him an appraising look, and humor brightened her eyes. "Sharra kick you out?"

Jaxom looked abashed and ducked his head. "She said I was creating more work and that I should make myself useful and go collect some guests."

"Just like a man," Lessa said with a small smile on her face. She turned to the others, inclining her head graciously. "Greetings, and welcome back. I apologize no one was here to greet you. I thought H'dor was meeting you down in the bowl."

"He did. He, uh, was called away." John was suddenly uncomfortable as the realization of where H'dor had gone and for why, suddenly coalesced. He adjusted the collar of his jacket, suddenly warm.

Lessa tilted her head to the side, a listening look on her face. "Ah, yes, of course. A green mating flight can be somewhat…unsettling, for those seeing it for the first time."

The others in the group exchanged glances. "Unsettling, yes," Teyla agreed, breaking the sudden tenseness in the chamber. Lorne let out a short laugh, and John rolled his eyes.

"Well, if we want to make it in time, we should get going." Jaxom clapped his hands together happily. "Who's coming with me?" He turned to Lessa. "And who else is on transport duty?"

"F'lar should be back soon, and he can take a couple." Lessa grabbed Jaxom by the arm. "No timing it. Ramoth will know." She gave him a hard look.

"Hey, I don't need to do that anymore." He pulled her hand away. "Sharra knows any way when I do, don't know how she does it," he grumbled. He turned around to go back to the ledge. "So, who's with me and Ruth?"

"Actually, its just me and Teyla," John answered. Rodney opened his mouth, and John went on quickly, forestalling any argument on his part. "McKay wants to see that Aivas thing you were talking about last night, and our good doctor," he pulled Jennifer up to meet Lessa and Jaxom, "wants to learn about some of the medicines you have."

"That can be arranged." Lessa put a guiding hand on Jennifer's arm. "Come, I will introduce you to our headwoman, Manora." She turned to Rodney. "I will have our resident harper, Anya, come to guide you down to the Southern continent. Do you need transportation?"

"I'm sure we can get by with the jumper, thanks." Rodney glared at John, who just smiled and shrugged.

"I will go with Dr. Keller." Ronon followed Lessa and Jennifer out.

John nodded to Ronon. "Thank you," he told Lessa sincerely as she walked by. "Lorne, you and Zelenka, go with McKay, and Teyla – you're with me." He grinned at her and turned to Jaxom, or rather turned to eyeball Ruth. "Are you sure we'll fit?"

Jaxom laughed. "Ruth is a lot stronger than he looks."

"Hi, I'm Anya. Lessa met me on the stairs and said I was to guide a few people down to the Landing complex?" A vibrant alto voice turned their heads to the top of the stairs. "Good morning, Jaxom, Ruth." A tall woman with beautifully long, straight silver hair accompanied the voice. The top part of her hair was pulled back, but the rest flowed gracefully to her waist. Rodney was suddenly reminded of the Wraith. Although the Wraith certainly didn't have a genial smile, nor merry gray eyes. Her face was relatively unlined, and she appeared to be in her late thirty's.

Jaxom indicated McKay, Zelenka, and Lorne. "Anya, these three are going to study Aivas."

"Yes, hi, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay," he said as he reached out a hand. A smile lit up his blue eyes.

She shook it gracefully. "Are we waiting for a dragon?"

"No, no you guys are going in the jumper." John pulled his sunglasses back out from where he had stashed them earlier. "Have fun, kids."

"Thanks, sir," Lorne replied sarcastically as they walked out, Rodney leading the way. John just grinned.

"Actually, I was hoping to see Fandarel today. He mentioned a tour of the Smithcraft hall?" Rodney's voice carried back to the three remaining on the ledge. Then they were out of earshot.

"Ruth tells me Ramoth wants her ledge back, so lets get going." Jaxom adjusted some straps on Ruth's back. "I used the harness with fighting straps as they are longer and more secure."

John put hand on Ruth's back, the white hide warm and smooth beneath his palm. His heartbeat ratcheted up in excitement. The dragon's head swung toward him. Slowly whirling aqua eyes filled his vision. _Do not worry, John Sheppard. I have never lost anyone before._ John's mouth dropped open, and he turned to Teyla in shock.

She was smiling, apparently having heard it also. "We must go," she reminded him quietly.

"Right." He gingerly placed a boot on the proffered leg and swung himself onto the back where Jaxom had indicated. Similar to riding a horse. He settled himself, and Teyla swung up in front of him.

Jaxom tied the riding straps tight, securing them, then mounted. "All ready?" They nodded. "Ruth?"

John grasped the straps convulsively as Ruth moved to the edge. Wide, translucent wings spread out on either side, giving an initial test sweep. John felt the muscles beneath him tensing and relaxing. They were on the edge and he had a glimpse of the ground far below. Rodney would so not like this, he thought with a grin.

Suddenly his stomach was in his throat as Ruth simply fell off the ledge. For all of a second they were in freefall, then the wind was caught under the wings and they soared upward. John's thighs pressed into the warm hide, and he let out a breath of pure exhilaration. This. Was. Cool! Sun poured over them as they circled higher, wind ruffled his hair, and the view was spectacular. Nothing around him except the air and the flying dragon bearing him up. No metal hull, no sound of engines. Only wind roaring in his ears and wingbeats, slow and steady, taking them up to warmer thermals. The beats of the wings echoed in muscles pulling and releasing, smoothly moving under glossy white skin.

They circled around the weyr once then headed west. A view of the land below spread out in front of them. Forested slopes moved north to bare mountain spines, and hills smoothed out into plains further south.

Suddenly, Teyla's hand dug into his thigh, insistent fingers digging deep. He opened his mouth to yell "What?" when everything went black, cold…nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For three long heartbeats, John couldn't breathe, couldn't feel, couldn't see nor hear. Terror clamored in his mind, struggling for reason in the void.

Then they burst out into the warm sun. His lungs took in a deep breath, and his eyes took in the view below. They were angling down toward a tall cliff face with a wide road leading up to it. A thick stone wall surrounded a large courtyard and strong fortifications were evident as guard towers and posts along is length. Sun glinted on windows set three stories high in the sheer wall. Colorful flags flapped in the slight breeze, revealing bold colors of red, purple, blue and yellow. Many had intricate standards imprinted on them.

Small cottages bordered the road leading up to the main gate in, and further out fields were planted with grain. One closer field appeared to be set aside for camping. Tents and wagons dotted it, and long lines of horses were staked along one side. A racetrack was visible off to the right, complete with grandstand. The court in front of the cliff face was thronged with booths and people. Many dragons dotted the top of the cliff, a few bugling a welcome to Ruth as he circled closer.

He landed off to one side, close to the main entrance into the cliff dwelling, wings flapping slowly as he maneuvered into position. The actual landing was a smooth transition from air to ground, with nary a jar. Jaxom turned to look at Teyla and John, a big grin on his handsome face.

"So, what did you think?"

John untied the straps from around him and Teyla. "Pretty darn cool, I'd have to say." He handed the straps to Jaxom. "You know, a little heads up might have been nice before the whole teleportation trick." He smiled to soften the harsh words.

"Sorry about that." And Jaxom laughed softly. "Ruth does like to, uh, show off for guests." And he clouted the white beast fondly on the neck as he swung over and off, landing firmly on the cobblestoned court.

"I found it most enjoyable," Teyla pronounced as she, too, slid off. "Ruth told me what he was planning and I did warn you." She looked up at John.

"Yeah, not so much."

After they were all off making their way to the main entrance, Ruth took off to join the dragons on the verge. Jaxom strode toward the door, John and Teyla following. Both were craning their necks to get a better view of the surrounding wall and cliff.

"Pretty impressive place you have here." John made note of the well-armed sentries patrolling the wall. "All yours?"

Jaxom turned intending to speak, but another man in a colorful tunic and leather pants approached. "Lord Jaxom?"

"Yes, Brand? What is it?"

"Lytol and D'ram are here, awaiting you in your office."

Jaxom nodded. "Brand, these are guests from afar. John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan. They will be with us for a little while."

"Greetings, welcome to Ruatha." Brand bowed his head slightly before moving off.

"Thanks, pleased to be here." John nodded as his ear was caught by the sound of a couple of guitars being tuned over the sound of many people. The air of excitement was almost palpable; the festive tones of a carnival or county fair filled the space.

"Come, Sharra is anxious to meet you as well."

The main entrance was open invitingly, and John ran his hand over the metal siding as he passed. He looked up following the curve of it to the top and around. He made note of the slots at the top, and the special grooves around the inside, similar to the facings on the helmet and wrist links on a spacesuit. Much larger, of course. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought it was the outer door of an air-lock.

Teyla noticed him examining it and twitched her eyebrow in question. John shook his head and followed their host into the main hall.

"Wow." John whistled. The main hall went up all three stories, light from the windows illuminating the farthest reaches where balconies gave access to living space. The large space was bustling people setting up tables and benches, laying out cutlery and dinnerware. A larger table sat at the head of the room, raised somewhat above the rest, laid with sparkling crystal and gleaming silver flatware.

"Most extraordinary," Teyla agreed.

"You know, I'm not a history buff, but this place reminds me of something from the sixteenth century. Very medieval." He waved his hand around. "Well, except for the dragons."

Teyla merely smiled in query at him. At that moment a woman's voice caught their attention.

"Jaxom, there you are. Did Brand tell you Lytol and D'ram are arrived from Cove?" A tall, slender dark haired woman was entering from the left. Jaxom veered toward her, a large smile on his face. He caught her about the waist and attempted to kiss her soundly. She pushed him away when she spotted the two strangers. "Stop it," she said, half-teasingly. She moved toward John and Teyla and smiled warmly. "If my daft husband has not already done so, let me welcome you to Ruatha Hold."

Jaxom introduced them. "And this is my mate, Sharra, Lady of this fair Hold." He wound his arm possessively about her waist.

John shook her hand, smiled and murmured "Pleased." As Teyla also exchanged pleasantries, he had to suppress a smile of what Rodney might say if he were there. Some sarcastic crack about "Kirk" no doubt.

"Excuse me, I must attend to some important items. Shouldn't take more than a few moments." Jaxom excused himself.

Sharra smiled again at them. "Let me show you around."

As they trekked through the steamy and redolent kitchens, out to the main living quarters and then around the top of the outer wall, John was struck again by the resemblance to Earth's medieval period. No other civilization in the Pegasus galaxy struck just the right chord. It had always been off somehow, until this place. Of course, that would make sense if in fact they were from Earth.

They were on top of the wall, watching more dragons arrive, and more people pour through the gate below. Sharra excused herself as she pointed out the most recent arrivals, a large bronze and even larger gold dragon. The festivities were getting into full swing. They were gazing at the view of the tall mountain pass to the northwest when John's radio activated.

"Sheppard, you there?" McKay's voice was excited.

John activated the link. "Yeah, Rodney, what's up?"

"Some pretty amazing stuff, as it happens." Rodney's voice was not sarcastic. "There is a huge database stored here, an incredible complex, and what was an AI. That part of it has since turned off, but the rest…" His voice trailed off. "Oh, and as it turns out – they are from Earth."

"What?" John was incredulous. He turned to Teyla with wide eyes. She activated her radio to listen in. "How is that even possible?"

"From what I can ascertain, it seems they come from a time-shifted, slightly alternate universe. Somehow, on their way here they must have gone through a rip in space or some sort of space-time continuum thing. Still working on that part."

"Well, I guess it sort of make sense since I've been noticing the architecture looks very similar to elements of Earth's history."

"I know, it's incredible. The computer down here where the archives are stored has amazing storage – nearly 10 terabytes of space. And that's without the additional terminals. "

"That's a lot." John could barely comprehend that much computer space on one machine.

"Not only that, the logo on the faceplate of this thing is an amalgam of Microsoft and Apple logos."

"Okay, that's just downright weird." John turned to face into the courtyard. Music drifted up to them, a mix of pipes, drums and guitar, along with the smell of baking goods. John's stomach rumbled in response.

"You're telling me. Anya has been able to set us up with a couple of terminals and I've got Lorne downloading histories and I'm interfacing my datapad with the main terminal. I'm also getting visual recording." Rodney paused for a moment, making a humming sound deep in his throat. "This is amazing."

"You mentioned that already, Rodney. By the way, where's Zelenka? He did go with you, right?"

"We stopped by the Smithcraft Hall, and he got caught up in talking to a guy named Wansor." Rodney paused. "It was rather weird actually, they looked and acted almost like long lost brothers." He cleared his throat. "We'll pick him up on our way back."

"And how long will that be?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Actually, there is so much here we could spend months going through it all." Tapping sounds issued through the radio speaker. "Hmm, it looks like the first survey they, and by they, I mean the…Federated Sentient Planets?" His voice went high in incredulity. "You've got to be kidding me, that is so lame, like something out of a bad sci-fi novel."

"Rodney," John warned.

"Anyway, they explored the planet in their year 2206. Nearly two hundred years later was when the Pern expedition, by the way this planet's name is Pern, when the expedition was launched. It took them fifteen years to get here, on their ships that definitely," there was the sarcasm, "didn't have hyperspace capability."

"It took them only fifteen years to get here?" John shot a confused look to Teyla, who only shrugged. "Without FTL, that doesn't make sense. Even I know that."

"Yes, we know how smart you are." Rodney paused. "Probably had to do with that space-time continuum bypass I mentioned earlier. It looks like their sublight engines go faster than ours, though." John heard more tapping keys through the radio link. "Hmm, this is interesting. They knew about the rogue planet, the Oort cloud, and the devastated surface. They just didn't put two and three together. The colonists were intending this to be a low-tech agrarian society. Guess we know how that turned out for them."

"Yeah, by the way, how often does that stuff fall?" John and Teyla both looked at the sky. It was still clear and blue.

"I haven't found anything on that yet, but I'm sure it's here." A low ah-ha had John rolling his eyes. Teyla grinned in response. "Oooh, listen to this. They might not have had Asgard beaming or hyperspace tech, but they were way ahead in bio-engineering. Guess where the dragons came from?"

"The dragons? They made the dragons?" Both their eyes went to the marvelous creatures lining the top of the cliff. "Out of what?"

"A scientist named Kitty Ping, one of their pre-eminent biologists, used the fire lizard eggs to engineer a much larger and telepathic life form. John, this is amazing. I'm not even sure the Ancients had information like this. I mean, nano-technology is one thing, but manipulating DNA to go from a creature the size of a ferret to something the size of – the size of a, well the size of the dragons as they are now."

"That is amazing." John noticed Jaxom waving at them from below, and raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Look, Rodney, we gotta go, but keep it up. Can't wait to see what else you find."

"Fine, go party, then, while I'm stuck here staring at a computer."

"Now, don't be sore, McKay." He rolled his eyes at Teyla again as they moved to the nearest tower and stairs. "Besides, someone has to talk to all the Pernese muckety-mucks, and you know how much of a social person you are."

"Fine. How was the dragon-riding?"

John bit back a chuckle. "It was awesome. You wouldn't have liked it. Sheppard out." He heard Rodney's radio disconnect then turned to Teyla.

"Ruth told me to tell you that Jaxom wants to warn you about the other Weyrleaders and Lord Holders." She turned to the nearest set of stairs down. "They have all come and apparently they have heard about us and the new technology we bring. They are anxious but not…overly excited to meet us."

"Well, I guess every planet has to have some sort of political government. Y'know, stuff like this was much easier when Elizabeth was still with us."

Teyla gave him a perceptive look. "I know. We all miss her, John."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Hey, who knows what we'll get out of this. At least I got to ride a dragon." He grinned engagingly at her. "I mean, come on, how many people do you know that can say that?"

Teyla smiled understandingly as they went down to the courtyard. The festival was in full swing, aromas, sounds, and colors swirling together to fuel the excitement and joy in the air.

Jaxom met them at the bottom of the stairs. "All of the Weyrleaders have arrived and most of the Lord Holders. They are hoping to be able to all meet and talk with you." He glanced at Teyla. "Ruth gave you my message?"

"Yes, but we are unclear as to why you would have to warn us."

"Some of the Lord Holders are hidebound and intractable, as well as a few Craftmasters. Anything new is cause for alarm and upheaval to them." Jaxom sighed and began walking back toward the main entrance. "Fortunately, those that objected most strenuously to my Impression of Ruth and then a few years later my taking Lord Holdership here are no longer around."

"Why would there be contention over your, impressing, is it, of Ruth?" Teyla asked.

"I was to be a Lord Holder. If you Impress, you 'must' stay at the Weyr." He shrugged.

John raised his eyebrows at the air quotes the other man indicated with his hands. Not something he had seen anyone not from Earth do. "But something must have changed their minds?"

Jaxom smiled. "As you've noticed, Ruth is different. At hatching, he was little bigger than a fire-lizard. It was not expected that he would live, let alone fly or do what he did five Turns ago." He maneuvered around a group of children playing a game of catch. "By the time it was obvious he would live, I had the support of both Benden and Fort Weyrleaders, as well as the MasterHarper. F'lar and N'ton are very admired leaders, and they along with Robinton have influenced much of our current politics."

As his face reflected a sadness tinged with happy memory, John felt empathy for the man. He must have been close to one of the men mentioned, who was no longer around. His feelings about Elizabeth Weir were similar.

They reached the entrance and both John and Teyla blinked a couple times to accustom their eyes to the lower level of light. Jaxom led them to the right, into a larger conference room. A circular table took of most of the floor space. Many chairs were already occupied by well-dressed men. Several more stood in groups, chatting. John spotted F'lar and Sebell among them.

"Gentlemen," Jaxom called. "And Ladies," he added as he spotted Sharra and Lessa off to the side. "Are we ready to begin?"

A momentary chaos was resolved into order as everyone took seats. Jaxom indicated two seats on his right. John and Teyla slid into them, looking around the room. Jaxom introduced them, and asked that everyone else go around the room and say name and affiliation. John blanked most out, too many to remember, but a few stood out.

Lord Groghe of Fort Hold was a large, older man with a florid complexion and bulging eyes. Unaccountably, he reminded John of General Landry. Next to Groghe was Fort's Weyrleader, N'ton. He had the same burning eyes as F'lar, a keen interest to learn and know.

The two southern continent leaders stood out, simply because they were so tan and fit. T'gellan of Monaco Weyr, and T'bor of Southern. John almost expected one to whip out a surfboard when they were done.

"So, John Sheppard." Lord Groghe leaned in, blue eyes intent on the two offworlders. "You say you come from another world."

John leaned in. "Yes, we come from another planet in this galaxy, we don't have a name for it yet as we recently moved our home there. About three and a half years ago we discovered a city called Atlantis, built by people we call Ancients. Not only is it a city, but it is also an intergalactic spaceship, capable if faster then light travel." At this there were a few gasps around the table from the older men, but the younger ones leaned in, excitement shining in their eyes. Human thirst for knowledge was never old. "On many planets in this galaxy, including Atlantis, are interplanetary transport devices we call Stargates. They are a round device that uses a wormhole through space to almost instantaneously transport you to another place." He nodded at F'lar. "Your planet has one, too, up in the mountains above Benden."

At that, several accusing glares were shot at F'lar, and murmuring rose around the table. "Did you know about this?" was growled by one frowning Lord.

F'lar rose and spread his hands placatingly. "I knew nothing about this until yesterday when one of my wingleaders informed me that he had met strangers from another world." He turned to John. "Please, go on."

"We are peaceful explorers, come in search of trading partners, allies, and friends." John never got tired of the whole 'we come in peace' bit. It always amused him. This time he wasn't holding a gun as he said it, though. "We have a couple of scientists even now working at the huge computer complex down south and working with your Mastersmith Fanderel," and he turned to Jaxom for confirmation of the name before continuing, "as well as our medical doctor is learning about some medicines you have."

A vitriolic hiss was heard from the other side of the room. "You let them have access to the Aivas?" This was clearly directed at Jaxom and F'lar.

Sebell stood at this, holding out his hands placatingly. "My friends, they mean us no harm, and in fact I'm sure we can learn from them. What they learn from Aivas will surely help them understand our world, and vise versa." He sat down. "Please be a little more understanding and accepting."

"That is your job, MasterHarper, not mine," this hisser continued. John spotted a wizened old geezer who looked barely strong enough to hold his body upright, let alone continue to harangue the others.

Suddenly Teyla stood, and her eyes flashed. "I understand your resentment and desire to stay away from change. Before I met these people from Atlantis, I, and my people were simply looking for ways to survive the Wraith. We had no need of strangers who almost needed our help more than we needed theirs, but in a very short time, we realized that the relationship could be very beneficial for both sides. That is what a true leader has to see." She took a deep breath. "They had weapons and new ways of doing things that opened my eyes to see that we could make changes for the better, changes that might restore a modicum of balance back to the galaxy. It is why I stayed with Colonel Sheppard and his team when invited."

She sat down and there was silence around the table. John noticed glances flying about the table like sparks.

"What are these Wraith you speak of?" This came from the right.

John glanced at F'lar before speaking. The older man nodded slightly. "Wraith are an enemy that you don't want to know about. A scourge upon the worlds of this galaxy. They prey on humans, sucking the life out of any they come across, culling entire populations to feed their growing numbers." John sat forward to impart weight to his next words. "We don't know why they haven't been here before. We believe that it could be in their databases that this world is noted as lifeless and dead. The database on Atlantis says the same thing. As I reminded my scientist not too long ago – a lot changes in ten thousand years."

"Ten thousand years?" This was from an incredulous T'bor.

"Yeah, ten thousand years. That's how long the Ancients have been absent from this galaxy and how long the Wraith have been marauding unchecked, feeding off the human population."

It was obvious from the looks and slack jaws that ten thousand years was near incomprehensible to most of them.

F'lar leaned forward an opened his mouth to speak. A blank look rode across his face. John felt Jaxom suddenly tense in the chair next to him. He turned to see what had caught Jaxom's attention, when Teyla grabbed his arm, hard.

"John, something isn't right." Her voice was low and apprehensive. Her eyes were wide and her face pale. "The dragons," and she swallowed, "the dragons say there is something coming this way."

Adrenaline shot through his system and John propelled himself out of his chair at the same time all the dragonriders stood and made for the door en masse.

"Something is upsetting the dragons." Jaxom grabbed John's elbow to get his attention in the ensuing muddle. "Ruth says there is a presence in the sky. He's not real clear about what it is."

"Mnementh and Ramoth are upset, too. Lessa says all she's getting from the dragons is chaos, general unsettlement." F'lar's eyes darted over the room, landing on N'ton coming toward him. "It feels similar to when Canth and F'nor went to the Red Star, but," and he rolled his shoulders to loosen suddenly tight muscles, "it is different."

"F'lar, what's got into the dragons?" N'ton, T'bor and T'gellan were gathered around, radiating apprehension.

John eased his way out, past Teyla, who turned and followed, and into the main hall. He needed to get outside and see. Servants scuttled to and fro calmly, getting the tables loaded with food, no panic here. As he and Teyla made their way to the entrance, his hands moved to grip his non-existent P-90. His hand closed on thin air, and he cursed the impulse that had made him leave it in the jumper. Fortunately, both he and his teammate still had sidearms, and he was confident Teyla had a few blades stashed on herself.

Once outside, he scanned the crowd. People congregated in groups, laughing, chatting, generally having a blast. The noise beat against his ears like waves on a beach, taking on a discordant note. Over the noise a dreadfully familiar whine began to grow in volume, coming closer. His head snapped up to scan the sky when three things happened simultaneously.

Jaxom grabbed his arm, saying, "What is it? Do you know?"

"Sheppard, we got incoming," Ronon yelled into his ear as his radio activated.

And Teyla screamed his name. He turned to Teyla, and her eyes were wide and urgent, looking upward. He'd only seen her look that way once, when Atlantis was invaded the first time.

Two darts flew by overhead, the dissonance made by the sound of their engines drilling deep into John's bones. They turned to make another pass.

"Wraith!" It was a curse, in answer to Jaxom's questions.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thank you very much for the constructive pointers given on this chapter. It is now modified, and hopefully much smoother.

Chapter 5

There was a sudden upsurge of noise in the courtyard. Dragons roared from the heights, as some tried to take off and follow the intruders. People started to push against John and Teyla, moving in random agitation.

"Jaxom," he shouted at the holder. "You've got to get these people inside, now!"

He nodded, and immediately started moving revelers toward the entrance. He enlisted the aid of other Lord Holders as they straggled outside.

F'lar and N'ton came up to them. "What's going on? What are these craft our dragons are picturing?"

John pointed up even as he toggled his radio. "Ronon, how many do you have there?"

"Two, they're circling again. We're inside, and I told H'dor and F'nor to get everyone under cover."

"Good, tell them to get to the deepest part of the cave system." He looked down at Teyla, who was grasping her 9mm in readiness. "It's a good thing these people build in caves."

"Colonel, we've got two incoming darts." Lorne's calm voice cut across the connection.

"Yeah, we've got them here, too." He raised his eyes to the sky again, standing firm against the tide of panicked bodies going inside. He spotted the darts, still at the same altitude as before, but slowing to make another turn, tighter than the last. His eyes were caught by motion and moved lower to where the dragons had been sitting in the sun.

"Oh shit," he cursed as he saw several take to the air and follow the intruders. "Jaxom!"

Teyla followed his eyes and they widened. "Oh, no, they cannot be trying to…"

"Jaxom, you've got to get the dragons out of here. There is nothing they can do." John grabbed his arm and pointed to the top of the cliff. A bronze and a brown dragon were close to the darts, gaining speed, mouth's open, roaring. Others weren't far behind, including Ruth. "They're going to get killed."

Jaxom turned and yelled for F'lar and the others. He must have also talked to Ruth as the little white dragon nearly turned on his tail to make for the courtyard. Several more followed, although none of them disappeared.

"Colonel Shepard, this is Zelenka," came the panicked accent of the other scientist over John's radio. "There is a Wraith dart circling over the building here."

"Yeah, we know," John bit out. How could this have happened? Why did they have to come now? Then what Radek said penetrated. "Wait, there's only one?"

"Yes, and I have told all the people here to stay inside. Fanderel wanted to see, but I have explained to him what would happen." Radek paused. "What should I do if they land?"

"We'll try to pick you up as quick as we can. Are you armed?"

"Yes, but only nine millimeter, not P-90 like you."

"Do the best you can," John bit out. "Ronon, Lorne, did you hear?"

"I heard," Ronon replied. "We're safe here, and if they land…" The sound of his weapon powering up came though the speaker.

"Do what you can. Lorne?"

"Yes, sir, I'm getting McKay packed up and in the jumper." Rodney's protests were audible through the radio. "Shut up and get in, McKay. We're going."

"Get here as quick as you-" John was thrown off balance by a body careening into him.

"John!" Teyla's yell made him look around.

A beam was coming straight for him, its white light strangely compelling, patterns moving randomly across the surface. The few partiers still in the yard between him and it were gone as it moved over them. He threw himself to the side and felt the brush of its passing against his boot. He scrambled to his feet, moving toward the open door. He herded some stragglers in front of him, looking up as he did. The dart was making another pass, the other one not far behind. He noticed that the top of the cliff was empty.

"Thanks." He nodded to Teyla as he passed her. She was standing just inside the door, Jaxom beside her. "Did all the dragons get away?"

Before the other man could answer a bronze dragon landed right in front of the door. He must have landed right in front of a beam, as before his wings even furled, the beam swept over him. And left him exactly where he was! The dragon was still there. John saw the same beam suck up two men and a woman a second later.

The dragon shook his head and ruffled his wings. John turned to Teyla, a half smile on his face. "The dragons must be too big for 'em to pick up." He looked out again. The dragon's rider was mounting him, one of the Weyrleaders, and they took off even as he watched. "Rodney theorized that the storage space in those things was limited."

The yard was finally clear of both beasts and humans. John cursed under his breath as he saw both darts circle tighter and land. They weren't giving up. He automatically grabbed his sidearm, checking the cartridge.

"We're going to have to fight this out." He clicked the cartridge back into place as he turned to Jaxom. A few of the Weyrleaders and Lord Holders were gathered behind him, watching John and Teyla with a kind of horrified fascination. "Do you people have any kind of weapons? Hopefully, projectile weapons?" he added as all that appeared were belt knives, and couple of longer short swords.

"One of the metal smiths is working on an exploding device, but that is only for mining," one helpful fellow put in.

John turned back to face the oncoming Wraith with a grimace. Fortunately, there were only two – he and Teyla could take them. They climbed down from their craft, long white hair floating in the breeze. John reseated his gun, aiming with arms outstretched and eyes slightly narrowed. Best to take advantage of the opportunity of a first shot. They needed to get just a little closer first. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Teyla also getting into a fighting position.

The Wraith took their time, looking around after one of them reached back into the cockpit of his craft and grabbed one of their longer assault stunners. The other stopped in the middle of the courtyard and threw back his head. "Lanteans, we will find you. There is no use hiding from us."

The meaning of the words didn't sink in as the shouted words were hoarse and deep, and John only narrowed his eyes further, aiming for the weakest spot. His finger caressed the trigger, waiting just a little bit more, just a little bit closer. Hopefully, they had not fed recently so would take fewer bullets to keep them down. He and Teyla only had so much.

John's eyes opened wide and he lowered his weapon as brilliant tongues of flame shot from five different angles, covering and obliterating the two Wraith. He covered his face with an arm and turned away as searing heat threatened his eyebrows and hair. When he turned back, all that was left of the enemy and their ships were two small heaps of ash and further out two melted piles of steaming slag.

His mouth fell open and for the first time in a long while, John was at a loss for words. A triumphant yell escaped from his lungs and he punched a fist into the air. "Take that, you sons of bitches," he yelled when he got his voice back. Then he remembered the people, Jaxom's people, who had been in the darts as well. A cold sickness gripped his stomach, as he wondered how he was going to tell the Lord Holder.

Teyla smiled at him, a triumphant gleam in her eye. "They are truly amazing creatures." She saw the anguish in his eyes, and her face fell. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"Did you know what they were planning?" John asked her quietly as he holstered his gun.

"No, I did not. I was focusing, like you, on the Wraith. I only heard the dragons as a muted background noise," she dissuaded him.

Another engine sound caught his ear, this time a welcome, wonderful sound. He toggled his radio as he spotted the jumper circling for a landing. "A little late, Major."

"Hey, better late than never, sir," Lorne replied. "Anyway, it doesn't look like you needed us anyway."

"Did you get Zelenka?" John was already running out the door to meet up with the rest of his team, Teyla a step behind him.

"He's right here. We took care of the two darts following us, and zapped the sucker at the Smithcraft when we got there. It was already on the ground and going for the door, one of their assault stunners at the ready."

"Yeah, they did the same here, too. Only the dragons got to 'em before we could. Ronon?"

"Taken care of," the large mercenary replied. "Dr. Keller is a little shaken up, but back to talking meds with the people here."

"Good, we'll be there shortly." The jumper landed just outside the wall, and John waited impatiently for the rear hatch to open. Suddenly something else occurred to him, something that had been niggling at the back of his mind since the Wraith appeared. "Teyla, are there any more? Do the dragons see any more darts flying about elsewhere on the planet?"

She looked up at him sharply then her eyes went out of focus. A moment later she was back and shaking her head. "No, there are no others to be seen. N'ton and F'lar initiated sweep riders, using Lessa and Ramoth to speak to the rest of the Weyrs. We should know nearly immediately when there are further incursions."

The niggling turned into a definite idea, but he had no time to work on it. He ran up into the jumper, grabbing his larger weapon from its storage space and hooking it to his vest. "McKay, pull up the HUD. What's hovering over us? Hive or cruiser?"

Rodney turned immediately to the screen. The display popped up and groans were heard as is displayed a full hive ship in orbit.

John went into full military command mode. "I need to have a chat with Jaxom and F'lar. They are probably wondering what the hell is going on, and are we close enough to dial the gate?"

Rodney checked his tablet. "No, we need to be at least at Benden to do that." He swallowed. "That hive is going to send down more darts to start culling any moment now."

"I know that, McKay, and believe me, I'm thinking as fast as I can to come up with a way to avoid that." John checked the magazine on his weapon and turned the safety off.

"Seeing as it's our fault to begin with."

John shot him a sharp glance. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you wonder why there were only seven darts? Two here, two where we were, two…" He trailed off. "And only one where Zelenka was."

"What are you saying, Rodney?"

"There was one for each of us. How do you explain that, huh?" Rodney's face was white and his mouth turned down at one corner.

"I can't, not yet, but if you work on it a little, I'm sure it will come to you." John moved to the rear hatch and shot over his shoulder, "But in the meantime, I need your brains elsewhere. This can wait. That can't." He turned back to point at the HUD display.

Rodney's mouth thinned into a white line. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

"By the way, Colonel, how did you manage to take out your Wraith?" Zelenka stood to the side, holding a datapad as well, and pushing up his glasses.

"That's what I want you to see," John replied with a slight grin.

They all trooped out into lengthening shadows of late afternoon. Dragons were beginning to gather along the top edge of the cliff again, though not settling down like they had before. Even from the distance the team could see the reddish tones of their eyes.

People were gathered in the courtyard again, cleaning overturned carts and picking up downed canvas. A dry breeze filtered through and moved torn fabric and other trash around fitfully. A silence filled the yard, a taut, apprehensive quiet that was a far cry from the revelry of just hours before.

The space around the slagged darts and piles of ash was empty. Rodney just stared, at a loss for words. Lorne raised an eyebrow, and Zelenka hugged his computer closer to him as if for protection. He also edged behind Rodney and Teyla.

"How did that happen?" Rodeny asked, incredulous. "We've never seen that before."

John snorted. "No, we haven't." He waved a hand at the dragons. He watched, amused, as Rodney looked between the dragons and the former darts in front of them a couple of times. John looked at Lorne. "Did he take a blow to the head? He's usually not this slow."

Lorne shook his head, shooting Rodney an irritated glance.

Then it came, the dawning comprehension that lit up McKay's face. "Uh, wow," was all he could get out.

"Yeah, so add that into your calculations for taking out the hive. 'Cause you know we have to. Now that they know about this place, and that it's not dead, they're going to cull."

"You don't have to remind me," Rodney replied sharply. "And it could be any moment now, so we really should get going, not standing about chatting."

John glared at him before turning to Lorne. "Did the darts you take out beam anyone up?'

"No, I don't think so," he replied slowly while remembering. "No, their descent was very steep when we spotted them, like they were coming directly from orbit. We took 'em out shortly after that."

John nodded. "And the dart for Zelenka?"

"I don't know, but the ship's still there." Lorne grinned suddenly. "I had just taken care of the Wraith when the big guy, Fanderel, came barreling out, shouting and waving. He wants the ship to study."

"Good, we'll stop by there on the way to Benden and make sure anybody culled are rematerialized. The two at Benden also," John added. He took a deep breath, noticing movement by the large entrance. He turned and moved forward again, his teammates following solemnly.

Jaxom, F'lar, N'ton and Sebell met them just outside the main hall. Questions filled all their eyes, questions John didn't know how to answer.

"We need to talk."

OOOooooOOO

"They sent one for each of you?" Carter's voice was high with incredulity.

"Looks that way," John replied. "I've got McKay working on ways to take out the hive. We can figure out what led them to us later." He was in the jumper by himself, making the report to Atlantis. The sun had just set and the blue event horizon lit up trees for several meters. "We're going to need another jumper with a troop of marines loaded for bear. Rodney's working out a way to take out the hive before it starts major culling, but just in case, can you request that the Daedalus return?"

"I can try, but Caldwell was on his way back to Earth."

"I don't know how long we have, so the quicker the better. The dragons really helped us out. They seared the darts and Wraith into ash." John paused, recalling the beam that passed over the dragon. "The darts also apparently can't beam up the dragons. Might be too big or they're simply not human enough. Either way we can definitely use that to our advantage." He paused then, added quietly, "Sam, we lost some people today."

She didn't respond right away. When she did, her voice was strained. "Ours or theirs?"

"Theirs." He swallowed, licking his lips nervously. "The darts started culling before they landed and everything was lost when the dragons did their thing." When Sam didn't respond right away he went on. "I explained to the Lord of that hold, Jaxom what had happened. He took it all right, wasn't angry or anything, but it certainly hurt him."

"I see." Sam took a deep breath. "You can make a full report when you've taken care of the hive, and are back here."

"Thank." At least it gave him some time to organize his thoughts.

"All right," she went on briskly. "I've got Sergeant Stackhouse and his team ready to go. I've also had them include additional ordnance as well some extras. He's good to go as soon as we end this transmission."

"Right, I'll contact you after we know more and have a solid plan." John reached for the button to end the call.

"Oh, and John, after all this is over I would really like to meet these people you've put in danger." Her voice was too sweet, reminding him that this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

Sam cut the transmission on her end before he could respond. A minute later the gate activated again and jumper four appeared shortly thereafter.

"Welcome to Pern, Sergeant," John said, a slight grin in his voice.

"Yes, sir. Colonel Carter said something about Wraith?"

John turned the jumper around to head back to Benden. "Something like that. Follow me. We'll discuss our tactical position when we land. Sheppard out."

OOOooooOOO

"Gotta love Sam," Rodney crowed as he walked down the ramp from jumper four. "She sent both a naquadah generator and a nuclear missile."

"Great, we just need a way to get it on board the hive without them noticing and before the rest of the darts come down."

"Hey, genius here, remember." McKay pointed to himself, cheerful and happy now that imminent life-sucking wasn't about to happen. "I'll figure it out."

"Yeah, do that." John clapped Rodney on the back. "So what…ten minutes?"

The happiness disappeared. "Oh, very funny. Again with the arbitrary numbers." He pulled his tablet from its place in the back of his vest. "I'll be done when I am done," he added firmly.

John chuckled as he turned to go. "Lorne, Ronon, Stackhouse, you're with me. Zelenka, you and the rest of the team stay here and assist Rodney." Teyla was helping Dr. Keller load a few pots of numbweed and fellis juice into carriers for safe transport.

Lorne caught up with John when they reached the stairs to the Weryleaders quarters. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, just what is it that you might have planned?"

"I'm still kinda working on that, Major," John admitted softly. "That's what this meeting is about. You saw what they did to those two darts at Ruatha."

Lorne's mouth curved up in a half-smile. "Yes, sir, I did." His eyebrows went up. "You're hoping that they could do that again, in the air?"

"Yeah, hoping." John turned to address the stone stairs, a little daunting in twilight. "I'm sure it won't be a problem. My only concern is the weapons that'll be used against them."

"Yes, sir."

Above them, several bronze dragons landed one at a time on the ledge, depositing their riders then winging away silently to the rim. There was a tension in the air, even John felt it. He took a moment at the top of the stairs to look around the bowl. Many individual weyr mouths held dragon heads, their glowing eyes, eerie in the dark, whirled rapidly, yellow of warning shot with red. They knew something was coming.

John's eyes were drawn to the two darts, sitting near the jumper out by the lake, gleaming dully in the near dark. Ronon had disposed of the two pilots, and Rodney was able to reverse the beam and rescue the five farmers that had been culled on their way to the crater. He had muttered something to the tune of "a light snack," as he had worked.

Ruth landed on the ledge in front of him, pulling his attention sharply back to the task at hand. Jaxom disembarked quickly, sending the white dragon off with a tender thump on the neck. His face was solemn and sorrow lurked deep in his eyes. The two men nodded to one another, and John followed as Jaxom strode into the conference chamber.

The room was softly lit, throwing the many men's faces into shadow. F'lar had told John earlier that all the Weyrleaders including their Wingseconds would be there, as well as all the Wingleaders of Benden. John nodded to F'nor and H'dor as he spotted them standing behind F'lar at the head of the stone table.

F'lar stood. "It looks like everyone is here. Shall we begin?" He gestured to John to begin.

He cleared his throat nervously. All eyes were on him, and he felt like he was in a debriefing with the I.O.A., or in front of a review board. He felt Lorne, Ronon, and Stackhouse range themselves behind him, lending their support. "As all of you know, the Wraith have found this planet. It is just a matter of time before they send the full force of their darts against you, wanting what they always want – food." He paused, organizing his thoughts. "It was real impressive what the dragons did today, charring the two ships into useless rubble. That gives us an added advantage on our side."

"So, you want the dragons to go up against those?" T'bor asked. "Like we fight Thread?"

"Yes." John was direct and looked each man sitting around the table in they eye. They started to smile and nod. "Now, I'm not saying it's without its risks, but with every dragon on board and flaming, say two or three per dart, and we got ourselves a fighting force. We," and he indicated Lorne and Stackhouse, "will be there also with our jumpers. They can do a hell of a lot of damage."

"What risks do you speak of?" T'gellan spoke up.

John straightened up, and put his hands on his hips. "Well, life-sucking aside, they have weapons, weapons that kill. That can kill even dragons. As some of you saw, they also have beams that suck you up into the ships. If that happens and the dart is then destroyed…" He trailed off. Jaxom looked up at him slowly, nothing in his eyes save understanding. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do at that point." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm asking a lot of you people, but unfortunately the consequences of not fighting are not even worth considering."

"I heard one of your other people say something about a ship in space?" This was from an older man to the left.

"Yes, there is what we call a hive ship in space. It directs the darts, and a host of other ships." He looked earnestly at F'lar. "We have seen what these hives do to planets that fight back, and it's not pretty. That's why Dr. McKay is working on a plan that will enable us to blow it up. We want to do it pretty quickly, as there is a slight chance they have allies they might contact to tell them about you." He rubbed hand over his mouth. "Fortunately, the Wraith are in a state of civil war, so the chance of that is remote."

F'nor had stepped forward to speak, when Rodney burst in announcing, "I've got it!"

"What've you got?" John turned to him, reaching for the data pad. "Tell me it's good."

"Of course it's good." McKay held onto his computer. "The dragons teleport, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we give one of them the bomb and tell them where to go, they're in and out in less than a minute, remote fuse, boom!" A happy smile lit up Rodney's eyes. "No more Wraith hive."

Jaxom stood quickly, his chair scraping the floor loudly. A gleam lit his brown eyes, excitement lining his face. "That we could definitely help with."

"Now, Jaxom…" F'lar started, holding out a cautioning hand.

" F'lar, you know Ruth and I could do it." There was emphasis on "know."

"All right, that's a discussion for a slightly different time." John turned back to the rest of the room. "Right now we need to put a defensive plan together." He looked at F'lar. "I noticed the flying formations when you all were fighting Thread."

"Yes, we have several different flight patterns, used for different angels that Thread might come in." He described a couple of patterns John recognized from fighter training in the Air Force.

John nodded. "Perfect. Now do you have something to write with?"

Suddenly his radio activated. "Colonel, they are coming." Zelenka actually sounded calm for once. "I've been keeping an eye on the HUD while Rodney was working. They just now exited the hive and are headed down."

"Thanks, Radek. Any idea where they are headed?"

"Not yet, they are simply one mass. We won't know until they hit the atmosphere."

"Let me know as soon as you can see where they are headed." He turned to the group. "They're coming. Let your groups know to be ready. We still don't know where they are headed. Should be any moment now – doesn't take 'em long to get here."

"They are still all together," Zelenka announced. "It looks like they are headed here."

"Okay, they are all headed here," John told the room. "That makes it easier to deal with, and keep everybody on the same page." He activated another channel on his radio. "Teyla, come in."

"Yes, Colonel?'

"I need you with me, to coordinate with the dragons. We got darts incoming."

"I am on my way."

The dragonriders had all risen to their feet. The whoosh of wings could be heard in the outer room as dragons vied for space on the ledge to pick up their riders. Noise from outside also picked up – word spread fast.

John coordinated quickly with F'lar, letting him know that Teyla would be keeping an ear open, for communication during the battle. Lessa and Brekke also joined them at that point, John was glad of the extra "ears."

He turned to his three men and clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's do this. Lorne, Stackhouse, I want you to take up the two jumpers. Both should have enough drones to do the job." He turned to Ronon. "I want you with me and Teyla. Some will try to land. They seem to want us bad enough to try it." He turned to leave, and shot over his shoulder, "Make sure the docs, and that includes you, McKay, get inside, and stay inside. I don't want any more casualties than we need."

They all ran down the stairs, Lorne and Stackhouse taking off for the jumpers. Ronon grabbed Rodney's vest and dragged him, protesting, into the main cavern. John noticed Keller inside also, she was twisting her hair nervously, with a few other women and kids. Noise levels in the bowl had risen dramatically, and it was significantly lighter. Torches illuminated riders strapping fighting harnesses to their beasts and slinging sacks of rocks around and over thick necks. Dragons were already congregating on the heights, a few letting out intermittent low roars.

That drew his gaze up further up and he saw what looked like shooting stars, falling straight to where he stood. He knew what they were, certainly less benign than falling chunks of space junk.

Zelenka and Teyla ran up to him at that point, the small scientist breathing hard.

"Inside, doc." John gestured over his shoulder. "Rodney and Keller are already there. I want you to stay there, no matter what." Zelenka nodded and moved past him. "Teyla, Lessa and another girl are up there," and he pointed up the stairs he just came down. "You all are going to be our communication."

"Yes, and you will be…?"

"Back and forth. Making sure this all goes off without a hitch. Keep your radio on the team channel."

She nodded before going up the stairs. His attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of crunching rock. He whipped around, reflexes already closing his hand around a weapon. He breathed out when he saw a brown beast close by, mouth grinding on something. The creature's eyes were half lidded, evidently concentrating on whatever he was masticating. His rider held a chunk of rock in his hand, apparently waiting for the great mouth to be clear before offering the piece. Even from his distance, John heard the gas building up, and smelled the same reek that had come off Avamath the first time they met.

The whine of approaching darts made itself known, and he keyed his radio. "Lorne, Stackhouse, are you in the air?"

"Just now, sir."

"Get going, there here." John saw the running lights of the jumpers clear the rim, angling up meet the oncoming fighters. "Keep an open comm, team channel," he reminded them. As per his instructions to the Weyrleaders earlier, the dragons followed the jumpers, F'lar's wing taking off first.

Suddenly, more dragons appeared in the sky, and more, and then even more. Stacks upon stacks, all in formation, many, many more than Benden could count in its compliment of fighting beasts, black outlines blanketing the starry sky. The air was filled with wingbeats, and roars reverberated, echoing between the walls of the weyr. John's breath caught in awe at the entire magnificence of it all, and dearly wished it was light so he could see it all. The dragons still on the rim reared to their haunches, bugling a challenge at the oncoming darts, and a welcome to the other fighting ranks.

All the weyrs of Pern had come to join the fight against their new enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Teyla's voice brought him back to the present and he bounded up the stairs. "What was that, Teyla, I didn't copy?"

"I said, Lessa has something to tell you. Are you coming up?"

"I'm right here," he said as he entered. He looked at Lessa, speculation in his eyes and a grim smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "You called them, didn't you?"

Lessa simply looked back at him. "Ramoth did. She knew none of the dragons would want to miss this opportunity."

"Opportunity? This isn't a game, there's going to be casualties."

"They know. There is always the risk of searing by Thread, of scoring, of pain." Her eyes looked past him for a moment. "To them, the dragons – this is a game. A new and wonderful game. We, the riders, of course know better. The dragons – they just live for today."

John was momentarily taken back by her calmness. The other woman, Brekke, nodded in confirmation.

The moment of calm was broken by chatter on his radio. "Colonel, we're about there. Engaging the enemy…now." Lorne's calm voice was broken by the faint sounds of battle above them - the sharp whine of the darts, the explosions of drones hitting their targets, and dragons roaring.

"Use your drones sparingly, let the dragons do most of the work," John replied, cupping his hand over his ear to hear better. He walked to the edge of the ledge and looked up. "Be careful what you're aiming at." The sky to the west was filled with three different kinds of light – yellow drones, blue dart fire and red flames. It was simply too dark to see much else.

"Yes, sir, fortunately it looks like the dragon can sense when something is coming. They're doing a lot of their disappearing act, then coming right back into play."

John sensed someone next to him. He glanced over to see Teyla nodding her head at him. "Keep an eye on any darts that seem to want to land. They seem to want us more than anything."

"Yes, sir."

"How are our other fighters doing?" He turned to Teyla.

She had a slight smile on her face, though her eyes were far away. "I am in light contact with Avamath. He is keeping up a running commentary for me, quite humorous actually, telling me what he is doing at that moment." She paused. "When I concentrate I can see through his eyes. It is most interesting, seeing through another set of eyes. Everything is in reddish tones, sort of like seeing through night-vision goggles."

"Probably infrared," John replied absently. He really wanted to be up there. Lessa and Brekke came up on the other side of him, both looking up to the fire-fight going on above them. "What about your dragons?"

"Mnementh says all is well, the attack is going as planned. All are flaming well." Lessa's voice didn't betray any emotion. "The trick is avoiding the blue lights, the ones you say will kill. He says it is like fighting Thread, except Thread doesn't fight back."

John had a hard time keeping in a laugh. The mind-set of the creatures was amazing to him – focused only on the present, no thought of tomorrow or the past. Everything was fun and new and exciting to them. To be a rider of such a being… He left that thought unfinished.

He suddenly realized what his eyes had been tracking for a moment. "Stackhouse, Lorne there're two darts inbound at my two o'clock. Can you reach 'em?"

"Sorry, sir, we're both heavily engaged at the moment." Evan's voice betrayed the strain of constantly watching for Wraith fire, as well as making sure no dragon was in his line of fire. "Ah, take that you-"

The last part was drowned out by Sergeant Stackhouse's panicky voice. "Sir, I've got two on my tail, I-I can't seem to shake 'em."

"On my way," Lorne snapped.

"Sheppard, we got two that are landing." Ronon bounded off the top stair onto the ledge. Brekke jumped as he brushed past her. His gun was already in his hand, set to kill.

"Teyla, keep an ear on things, and let me know if there are any problems. Ronon and I can handle these two." John unclipped his P-90, checked the clip and unlocked the safety. "Let's go," he said to Ronon.

They bounded down the stairs, watching the ships come in for a landing. They were almost to the ground when they swept up again, directly at John and Ronon. Culling beams shot down from the underbellies and both men crouched and moved back against the outer face of the cave. Suddenly four dragons appeared nearly on top of the ships, flaming instantly. The two darts fell to the earth with loud thuds, the twisted wreckage glowing malevolently in the dark. A horrible carrion-burning smell made both men cough.

"Colonel Sheppard, Avamath says H'dor has been hurt." Teyla's calm voice brought John out of his brief contemplation of the ruined darts. "A misjudged flame has caught him on arm and neck."

"Go get Keller," he said to Ronon, who immediately strode down the remaining steps and into the cavern below.

John followed more slowly, watching the dark ground below where the culling beams had hit shortly before the darts were demolished. It wasn't his imagination – there was movement down there. As his eyes grew used to the limited light, he saw the death-pale arms of Wraith foot soldiers and the gleaming locks of a leading Wraith moving stealthily in the shadows up to his position.

"Ronon!" he bellowed as he brought his gun up. "Teyla, get down here. Those darts deposited a squad of Wraith." John jumped over the last two stairs, landing in a crouch. Ronon met him there, the three Marines behind him, all battle ready.

The Wraith struck first, blue stunner beams flying every which way, knocking out one of the Marines. An instant later, three drones were down, the short staccato burst of automatic weapons fire punctuating the night. The remaining Wraith drew back further into the shadows, John and his team pursuing.

Teyla joined them, firing unexpectedly on the enemy from the steps, her excellent eyesight picking out the ghost-like movements. Another burst of stunner fire brushed Ronon's leg, and he stumbled slightly before finding his balance. Two shots later and they were down to just the lead Wraith.

John advanced slowly, pausing to pump more bullets into a foot soldier that was moving a bit too much. Instinct made him crouch down moment before a stunner blast shot by where his head had been. It was all he'd been waiting for. Aiming for where the blast came from, he fired several short bursts, stopping when the sound of a falling body reached him. Ronon fired several shots in the same direction, for good measure.

The remaining Marines followed John's lead when he turned on the light atop his weapon. Each Wraith body was determined to be dead, and that no self-destruct was armed.

"Get a detail out here to take care of the bodies," John instructed. Both men nodded, and took off. Ronon, still on guard, gazed out into the darkness, body tensed for action.

"Are there any more?" Telya asked.

John looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, nostrils flaring as her breath came slightly faster than normal. "No, doesn't look like it." He made his way to the base of the steps, meeting her as she came down. "How's H'dor?"

"Here he comes now," she replied, jerking her chin in the direction of slowing wingbeats. Both John and Teyla covered their faces as dust swirled about them.

Ronon merely turned his face away. He saw Dr. Keller standing just inside the opening behind them, and motioned for her to come out. "They're gone," he said gruffly.

John and Teyla watched as Avamath slowly lowered himself to the ground, keeping movement to a minimum. The huddle of burned man atop the dragon's back moaned in agony as the massive rear legs bent to catch the final momentum.

A couple of men and women rushed toward the pair. Two men stepped on Avamath's proffered leg, cutting efficiently through the straps holding H'dor, catching him carefully as he was freed. The movement prompted another moan, to which the dragon responded with an empathic croon, craning his neck to watch as they lowered his rider to a pallet on the ground.

John winced as he got a first look at the man's injuries. H'dor's right arm was a red and black mess, and patches of blistered skin were visible along his thigh and leg. His riding hood and goggles had protected his head and face, although the leather appeared charred in places.

As soon as he was placed carefully on his left side on the pallet, the two women waiting nearby came and slathered salve all over the burned areas. The sigh of respite was heard all around. H'dor's eyes closed in relief and muscles tensed with pain loosened their hold.

John shot a look at Avamath as he sensed a release of tension from the large beast as well. His eyes, which had been whirling so rapidly as to be impossible to look at without vertigo, were slowing. The red and purple of danger and stress were fading into the calmer blues of wellbeingshot with some yellow of anxiety. John turned back when soft words reached his ears.

"The numbweed must be allowed to harden, then you can do what you need to." A large, confident, older woman was speaking to Dr. Keller as she knelt by the injured rider. "Otherwise, the effects won't last as long."

Jennifer nodded, a frown pulling at her normally calm features. Her hands, already covered in examination gloves, hovered uncertainly over the burned arm, then settled for checking vitals – heartbeat, breathing, temperature. Her bag lay next to her, and she reached without looking for the tools she needed. H'dor looked up at her thankfully, then his eyes focused on John as he knelt beside them.

"How is it, doc?"

"Well, as you can see, he has third degree burns to the majority of his right arm, including secondary burns on his leg. Without this salve," and she indicated a pot of the numbing stuff off to the side, "he would be in severe pain. Manora has much knowledge of healing and medicine, but, Colonel, I would be much happier if we could get him to Atlantis as soon as possible." She looked him straight in the eye.

He nodded in understanding. "As soon as we get this all cleared up, and the darts are taken care of, I'll have Stackhouse take you and any injured straight to the gate."

She nodded, tight-lipped, and went back to making her patient comfortable. John made to stand but was stopped by a hand on his jacket. He looked down to see H'dor gripping the fabric hard enough to outline the veins on the back of his hand.

"You must ride Avamath," he croaked out. "The fight is far from over, and they need all the fighters they can get." His eyes rolled in the direction of the battle still raging overhead. "Please. Avamath agrees with me."

John slowly looked up from the pleading blue eyes up to stare directly into faceted eyes the size of his head. Avamath's huge head was hanging protectively over H'dor, the long neck arched to support the movement. _My rider no longer feels pain, but cannot ride me. You can. I will not let you fall, _Avamath added.

"Uhh…" John was at a complete loss for words as he continued to stare at the bronze dragon. The brief tableau was broken when the pallet H'dor lay on was lifted. He let go of John's sleeve after an urgent tug. Keller and the older woman followed the bearers, with Ronon tagging along behind.

Teyla moved up beside him. "John, it is an honor, I should think, to be allowed to ride another's dragon." She smiled slightly. "He won't let you fall."

John let out his breath in a huff and a soft chuckle. "Right." His lips compressed into a line as he eyed the cut harness dangling from Avamath's back. It appeared to only have been cut in two places – places where he could tie them together. He took a deep breath and moved closer to the dragon.

"Good luck, Colonel," Teyla told him as she moved back to the stairs. "You should not have to be up there too long, it sounds as if there are only a few darts left." She paused and he shot a glance at her. Her eyes were vague, then focused sharply on him again. "The few left are fighting desperately. Be careful."

He nodded and turned to address the dragon. "Ok, Avamath. It's you and me, now." He took the few short steps to the already bent leg and carefully placed his weight on it, afraid of marring the soft hide with boot marks. It was a slight scramble to get up the shoulder from there, but he finally made it, settling himself in between two large ridges. He knew his inner thighs were going to regret this the next day, as Avamath's back was very broad. There were stirrup-like affairs for him to place his feet, and that eased the stretch a little.

The bronze head turned to peer at him impatiently. _We must go soon, or there will be no more left to flame_, Avamath said excitedly.

As John tied the straps around him securely, he muttered back, "Yeah, yeah keep your shirt on." He locked a long riding strap around his waist and secured it to a buckle on the main harness looped around the widest part of the dragon's neck. Two large burlap sacks were secured behind him, both within easy reach of a hand. A quick look inside determined they were carrying the porous, phosphine-bearing rock. "All right, it's all you, Avamath." His hand hovered hesitantly before slapping the beast heartily on the shoulder. "Let's go." He took a deep breath, tamping down the excitement bubbling in his stomach. He was completely unaware of the huge grin plastered on his face.

Avamath crouched lower, muscles rippling across his back under John's thighs and buttocks. With a neck-snapping jerk, he leapt into the air. John clutched the harness as he was thrown backward then forward, thumping his chest against the ridge in front of him. Huge wings unfurled and drove downwards in that all-important powerful first sweep. Successive wingbeats drove them further upward, the bronze beast straining to get back to the fight.

John felt the cold night air drum against his exposed face, drying out his eyes. He was glad of his jacket and vest, but now he knew why the other riders wore goggles. Powerful and steady winging brought them to within a few hundred yards of the fight in mere seconds.

John assessed the situation in a moment. The numbers of dragons had been in their favor at the beginning – now the sheer mass of them was hampering. He grimaced as a dart fired into a mass of dragons, the bolt lighting up what could have been a grisly scene. His breath caught as the most of the dragons in the path of the shot disappeared and reappeared within milliseconds several meters away. The dart fired again and again, hitting nothing then turned and headed right for John.

Avamath roared a challenge and winged straight at the intruder. John felt a rumbling beneath his seat, and a second later the gas build-up was released in a furious plume of flame at the oncoming dart. It hit the canopy of the flyer and did some damage, though not enough to cause the Wraith to swerve off course.

A flash of bone-chilling cold and darkness, then they were back in the cool dark of night, the dart just behind them. John twisted to watch the dart swing around for another pass, engine whining. Avamath tilted his wings to turn, and John leaned into it feeling the harness press into his waist. A glimpse of the lighted Weyr far below cause his stomach to leap into his throat. A thousand what ifs suddenly crowded his thoughts, but he pushed them back.

The dragon came out of his turn facing the enemy craft again. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw several other beasts winging towards them. Just as his dragon opened his mouth to flame, the dart arrowed down beneath them, making quickly for the ground below. Avamath suddenly snapped wings to his back and rocketed down after it. John's lungs labored for breath as the steep descent caused his stomach to flip-flop and the harness to nearly cut off circulation in his legs. The ridge behind him prevented him from leaning any further back. Movement grabbed his attention momentarily. The other dragons were right beside them, all falling to earth in a dive that John had sudden doubts that they could pull out of.

The dart leveled out just above the level of the weyr's rim, and with another neck-jarring snap, Avamath unfurled his wings. John's head rocked on his shoulders, and he shook it to clear the sparks going off in his vision. The force of gravity pressed him into the soft hide, and he felt the play of wing muscles beneath him.

In his head he dimly heard Avamath coordinating with the others right before another moment in the chilling nothingness cleared his head. When they came out, they were directly over the dart. Flame shot from all directions and the dart fell to earth in a glowing wreck. John had to turn his head away as the prevailing breeze blew burning ash into his face, stinging like a sand blast.

He faced front just in time to grab onto the harness. Avamath tilted upward sharply to avoid crashing into sheer walls of the weyr. The striations of the rock was all John could see for a brief moment, then they were up and over, the dragon leveling out into a smoothly gliding turn.

"That's it, Colonel. We got 'em all," Lorne said tiredly over John's radio.

"Good work, boys," John replied. "I'm coming back down now."

"Thank you, sir."

"I want Sgt. Stackhouse and his marines to assist Keller in getting any wounded through the gate. The rest of us are on mop-up duty." John grinned at the answering groan. "Mainly just make sure no Wraith're on the ground waiting to nab us, or y'know, a light snack."

"Yes, sir, Lorne out."

"Okay, Avamath, time for you to land." He pulled his jacket tighter around him as a sharp breeze chilled him, crossing his arms over his chest. He uncrossed them again suddenly as the dragon tilted earthward at a sharp angle.

_Do not worry, John Sheppard_, Avamath said, amused. _The straps will hold. I have enjoyed flying you today. Chasing and flaming not-Thread is fun._

John let out a laugh at that. Not-Thread, huh? he thought. He wondered if H'dor knew just how lucky he was to be a rider of such a wonderful creature.

_I am lucky to have Impressed such a rider_, Avamath said in what could only be described as an embarrassingly adoring tone.

"You heard my thought?" he asked, wondering what else the dragon may have "heard." He was slightly abashed at the obvious love the dragon had for his rider.

_Yes. You think very loudly_. Again with the amused tone. _Do not worry – if you Impress you will learn to talk properly with your weyrmate. _

"Yeah, don't see that happening." John looked down to distract himself from the yearning he felt rise up in him. The torchlight from the ground shone softly through the fine membrane of the bronze wings. He blinked and looked away, suddenly wanting what he couldn't have. He was part of Atlantis and Earth, not this fascinating place.

They settled easily to the ground with barely a hitch between flying and landing. Other dragons were also landing nearby, some with minor injuries. Many others went directly to their individual weyrs. John was already untying the straps from around him. Ronon and Teyla approached quietly, and behind them, he noticed Stackhouse already helping a wounded man up into one of the jumpers. He slid down the warm shoulder, landing on the cocked leg.

"Thanks for the ride, Avamath." John slapped the beast affectionately on the neck. The dragon turned his head, and crooned deep in his throat. John jumped down to the ground, landing with knees bent and approached his team. They all turned their faces away from the blown sand as Avamath sprang into the air. "How's H'dor?" John asked as they turned toward the light.

"As well as could be expected with such injuries." Teyla bent her head slightly, glancing at the jumper. "He was the first that Dr. Keller loaded on the jumper, under heavy medication."

John nodded. "And you?" He turned to Ronon. "Any leftover Wraith?"

"Nah. Two more darts tried to get close enough to beam out a squad, but the dragons got 'em first." Ronon grinned evilly.

John returned the grin and led them into the main cavern. A lot of people milled around, getting food and hot drink, many in riding leathers, hoods pushed back and goggles hanging from their belts. The atmosphere was happy but tired. He spotted F'lar and F'nor standing near the largest hearth, sipping from steaming mugs.

"Ah, Sheppard. You're back, I see. None the worse for wear, eh?"

"Rodney," John greeted him. "Any word from Atlantis?"

"No, why should there be?" Rodney brought his computer up and typed a command in. "I've narrowed down the coordinates in the hive for a good spot to beam into."

"Good." John reached up and tugged on the front of Rodney's vest to get him moving in the right direction. "Come with me, we'll talk to F'lar about this. Where's Jaxom?"

"Right here," Jaxom answered. He had followed them in, grabbing what looked like a cross between a burrito and an eggroll on the way.

"Now, we can talk about the plan to take out the hive ship." John caught F'lar's eye and jerked his chin in acknowledgment.

The Weyrleader met them at the entrance to the cavern a moment later. There was a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Any casualties?" John asked.

"Only minor, with the exception of H'dor and a couple of blue riders." F'lar paused. "They will be all right?"

"Yeah, Dr. Keller's an awesome doc. If anyone can get them back to rights, it'll be her." John nodded reassuringly. "In fact, Atlantis has the best medical facilities in two galaxies."

"Sir, we're ready to go here," Stackhouse announced over John's radio.

"Good, report back here after all the patients are unloaded. Let Carter know I'll check in shortly. Sheppard out." The jumper rose smoothly into the air, the rear engines glowing against the darkness. They diminished to pinpricks and were lost against the backdrop of stars.

"Thank you, John," F'lar said sincerely. "Come, we shall discuss this next step in the meeting room. Lessa and Brekke are already there."

"Lorne, meet us in the meeting room upstairs when you get here," John said into his radio as F'lar strode past him.

"Yes, sir. I've parked the jumper at the lake so to be out of the way. Be there shortly."

Jaxom, John, F'nor, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon followed in F'lar's wake. Rodney reached out and shook Zelenka awake as they passed the spot where he had sat for most of the battle. He blinked vigorously as he pushed up his glasses, grabbed his datapad and followed slowly. As they trooped up the stairs, John's radio came to life yet again.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Caldwell. I hear, and see, that you might need some assistance?"

"Good timing, Colonel. We were just going to discuss our plans for taking out that hive you see in orbit."

"Yes, we detected it on our inbound approach and were able to stay out of range."

"Oh, is that the Daedalus?" Rodney activated his own radio. "Colonel Caldwell, I, of course, have a plan already. Something that the locals might be able to help with actually."

"The locals?" Caldwell was clearly perplexed. "Carter didn't give me any details, but are they that advanced, then?"

"Well, to a certain… uh, extent, yeah."

"Sir, why don't you beam down to these coordinates and we'll fill you in." John spoke quickly to forestall any more speech from Rodney. F'lar and Jaxom reached the landing and John was right behind them. Ruth was curled up on the far side, but he raised his head to blink at the group coming into view. Mnementh and Ramoth were nowhere in sight.

"Will do, Caldw…" His voice trailed off then, "Holy shit!" A sudden cacophony of voices in the background broke out.

"What? What's going on?" John cupped his hand to his ear to hear better. "Colonel?"

Suddenly Jaxom staggered and almost fell. Ronon reached out to catch the guy. "Whoah, easy there."

F'lar turned quickly at his words at the same time John swiveled and got a look at the Lord Holder's face. It was paler than a sheet. A whimpering came from Ruth causing all eyes to turn in the white dragon's direction. Instead of the gleaming non-color of seconds before, Ruth was an awful shade of gray. His eyes whirled yellow shot with orange, and his wings rustled uneasily.

"Sheppard, the hive just exploded." Rodney looked up from his computer with an amazed, yet disturbed look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rodney took a deep breath and swayed on his feet as John turned to face him, an incredulous look on his face. The look changed to concern as he noticed how pale the scientist was. Ronon caught his arm before he tumbled over. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rodney waved him off, clutching his data pad to his chest. "Just got a little dizzy there." He took a deep breath, and a little color came back. "I'm fine now."

John nodded and strode to the ledge and looked up. Sure enough a small, expanding fireball bloomed in the western night sky. "Caldwell, everything all right up there?"

"Sorry about that, the hive just blew up, the shock wave nearly taking our sensors with it." He paused. "Anything you want to fill me in on?"

The sarcasm in Caldwell's voice made John wince. "Sorry, sir, we know as little about it as you do. I'll get back to you on that." He glanced at Jaxom and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you know something you haven't told us yet?"

"Jaxom!" Lessa stormed out of the room behind them, flinging the curtain aside viciously. "What have you and Ruth been up to?"

Teyla and F'nor scrambled out of her way as she marched up to Jaxom, eyes furiously snapping and even her hair seemed to have an unnatural energy to it.

Jaxom had settled to one knee, breathing heavily. He looked up at her with hard eyes. "We have done nothing." A breath, then he added, "Yet."

"Why is your dragon grayer than ash and you," she waved a hand at him, "why you can barely stand."

"I don't know. Ruth says he feels weak, and disoriented, he doesn't know either." Jaxom paused for breath, the color coming back into his face and an excited lighted suddenly gleamed in his eyes. "But I have an idea." He turned to Rodney and John. "Does anyone know the _exact_ time of the explosion?"

"Jaxom," F'lar growled low and warningly.

Jaxom stood and faced the older man. "There's no point now, F'lar. Obviously, what's done is done and we have to tell them. There must have been a good reason for me to go in the first place. We can't hide it." He waved a hand to indicate the Atlanteans and turned to Rodney. "Can you figure out the time the ship exploded?"

As Rodney opened his mouth to reply, John stepped forward. "You mind filling me in on what's going on first?" His voice was soft and dangerous. "I have an vaporized hive in orbit, which I am fine with by the way, a ranking officer in orbit hankering for some info, and here you are talking in riddles." As Rodney opened his mouth again to speak, John added in lighter tones, "Oh, and a rabid scientist who really wants to know what's going on, too."

Rodney shut his mouth with a snap and glared at John. "If you would let me speak, I would tell you," and he turned to Jaxom, "that the explosion occurred at 2350 and 6 seconds, local time." He looked at his tablet. "Oh, and also that I am getting telemetry from the Daedalus, and there's another ship in orbit." He hit a few keys on the computer. "Huh, that's funny. It's not a configuration I'm familiar with."

"That would probably be the _Yokohama_," F'lar answered slowly. He still had an eye on Jaxom as did Lessa.

"Yes, yes, back to the point." Jaxom whirled around and looked at Ruth. The littlest dragon was back to his usual white color and his eyes were a normal blue again. "We can talk about that later. What we need now is to get me and Ruth packed up with the explosive device you were talking about, and I need visual coordinates to where I'm going."

John raised his eyebrows slightly as for a second the Lord Holder sounded an awful lot like McKay. He held his hands up to forestall any action. "Whoa, hold up there. What is going on?"

Jaxom took a deep breath and ran a hand distractedly through his short hair. "Well, you know that dragons can teleport to places?"

John nodded impatiently.

"They can also go between times."

There was a deep silence. John felt himself blinking like a stunned turtle. "What?"

"Wow, are you serious?" The child-like wonder on Rodney's face was almost beautiful to behold. If John hadn't been trying to grasp the concept, he would have noticed McKay's eyes light up like it was Christmas. "Are you saying the dragons can time-travel?"

"To a certain extent. Only a few bronzes, a couple of queens, and Ruth actually have done it." He grimaced, suddenly abashed. "It's, uh, not something we advertise."

A huff of laughter escaped John's lips as his brain caught up with the conversation and absorbed the information. "I should think not."

"Yes, you certainly don't want anybody and everybody screwing with the time-line." Rodney still beamed.

Jaxom nodded. "Exactly. Ruth has the best time sense of all of the dragons. And Ramoth took Lessa four hundred Turns into the past to save the present." He held up a hand, forestalling John's question. "We can tell you about that later. Even though we have plenty of time on this end, we still need to get going."

"Does it work both ways? Can you go to the past and the future?" Rodney asked.

"As far as we know, yes, but no-one, that I know of, has ever tried it. It would be infinitely more difficult, as you don't know who's going to be where at what time." Jaxom shrugged. "What would be the point, anyway?"

"Well, knowing the outcome of something for starters, seeing how your sons make out in life…"

"Rodney." John cut him off mid-stride. "Focus."

Rodney took a deep breath. "Right. Blowing up the already blown up hive." He patted his computer. "So, I have coordinates here that would create the most efficient explosion to set off secondary ones."

"Can you visualize where we need to be?" Jaxom looked at him intently, before looking down at the tilted screen.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Hmm, that might make it more difficult." Jaxom rubbed his mouth in thought. "Ruth really needs a visual guide rather than numbers."

"Oh, ah, well, most hives are pretty much the same. I mean, once you've seen one you've seen them all. This one time…right," and he got back on track when John cleared his throat. "Would a computer schematic do it for you, er for your dragon?" He tilted the data pad more so Jaxom could see the diagram of a Wraith hive ship.

"That might work, but we really need someone who can fill in the walls, so to speak. Also it might be good to have someone with us who can make sure the device is set properly."

Suddenly everyone was looking at Rodney. His stomach did a somersault as he realized what they were all thinking. "Oh, nonononono." He held up a hand. "There is no way you are getting me on one of those things." He set his lips and glared at John who was moving toward him purposefully. His mouth trembled, and one side tilted down even further than usual. "No, absolutely not! I…I'm putting my foot down."

OOOooooOOO

Half an hour later, with McKay still moaning from where he sat behind Jaxom, Ruth took off from the ledge. A hastily contrived strap between his front legs held both the naquadah generator and the smaller nuclear device.

It took both John and Ronon to manhandle Rodney onto Ruth and into the flying harness. The whole time Ruth was observing, and every once in a while he would make a small sound in his throat. John thought it sounded encouraging, but apparently Rodney didn't.

"McKay, it's not that bad," John had told him, completely exasperated, at one point. "You're not going to fall off, or get eaten, or anything else your screwed up mind might think of. Just make sure you concentrate on where you'll be going. Jaxom and Ruth'll take care of the rest."

Rodney just looked at him with hurt eyes, and for once didn't say anything. John almost relented at that. It took a lot to make the vociferous scientist speechless. Then he hardened his resolve when Teyla came to the rescue and managed to calm McKay down somewhat.

The laden dragon melted into the night, and the looks of concentration on both Lessa and Teyla's faces as they tried to follow the white dragon mentally told John when they went between. He filled in an impatient Caldwell, telling him they would let him know when Rodney returned. The next few minutes were nerve wracking in the sense that they all knew the ship was destroyed, but did the bomb-planters make it out? John had every confidence in Rodney's abilities once he got there. He was afraid it would take a lot to get him back on Ruth, though, and unless Wraith were on their tail…

Despite all qualms and worries, they got back safe and sound twenty minutes later. Lorne, Ronon and Zelenka went back to the jumper just before they arrived, and F'nor left for the night, citing exhaustion, leaving John, F'lar, Teyla, and Lessa to welcome the returning trio.

"Wow, that was…that was amazing." Rodney was ecstatic when Ruth landed. He was out of breath, his face flushed, and John was glad Keller wasn't there. She would have been harping on McKay's blood pressure.

"Yeah? How'd it go?" John had a half smile on his face at Rodney's enthusiasm.

"Good, good. We popped right into the hangar, dropped the nuclear one then popped right out and into engineering. I set them both to overload in ten seconds, then back here, wham, just like that." His hands had been accompanying the narrative with broad gestures and Ronon had to step back quickly at one point. He took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "How long where we gone?"

"Mmmh, about twenty minutes, give or take."

Rodney turned to Jaxom. "Really? It only took a minute, if that, to drop everything."

"You don't want to come back too close to when you left. I've heard stories of rider's who've met themselves coming." Jaxom shook his head. "It's not good."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Rodney suddenly clapped his hands together. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we rest." John turned to F'lar. "Colonel Carter, the leader of our expedition, would like to meet you or some of your people. Now that the Wraith are taken care of, we would like to open up trade talks and also take a better look around. I understand there's still a ship in orbit, and I'm sure a certain astrophysicist" and he shot a look at McKay, "would like to take a closer look at the Oort cloud further out."

"You know we would certainly be open to all that. I will arrange for some of our leaders to meet with yours," F'lar replied calmly. "I thank you now for all you have done to help us today."

"Hey, no, thank you." John's smile turned into an amused grimace. "If we hadn't've come, the Wraith would never have found this place."

A sudden snapping of fingers turned John's attention back to Rodney. "What?"

"I just figured out how they found us." Rodney held up his arm. "Our subcutaneous transponders, the ones we use to keep track of each other. The ones we thought no-one else could find. " 

"What?" John's hand unconsciously went to the barely felt bump on the inside of his other elbow. "I mean, I thought that at first, too, but it didn't really make sense."

"Wouldn't they have found Atlantis by now if that were the case?" Teyla moved closer to John as she spoke.

"Zelenka has been observing the planet we live on now. There is a highly active magnetosphere that shields us from certain scans and wavelengths. That's certainly what's been keeping us safe." Rodney looked around, slightly dumbfounded. "If we hadn't have left when we did…" His voice trailed off.

A sudden thought struck John and he activated his radio. "Colonel Caldwell, do you read?"

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"When you and Lorne were looking for off-the-grid planets and you ran an EMP to disable any tracking devices, did your personal locator beacons get fried, too?"

There was a pause on the other end, then, "Yes, they did. We all had to have them replaced. Why?"

"That's why the Wraith didn't show up at the last place you visited."

"Can you elaborate on that, Sheppard?" Caldwell sounded like he was holding onto patience by a thin thread.

"Sorry, sir, it just took a moment to put it all together. We think, er, Rodney is certain that our subcutaneous transmitters are what have been guiding the Wraith to us. They've somehow gotten the frequency and are tracking our movements."

"What? How?"

John winced at the unpleasant overtones in Caldwell's voice. "That we don't know. However, we do need to get back to Atlantis pretty quick before another hive or cruiser shows up. And you should probably run an EMP until you get back, too. You know, just in case."

"Will do." Resignation colored his tone. "See you back at Atlantis, Caldwell out."

"Rodney, can you come up with something to mask or disable these so we can still use them, but the Wraith can't?" John snapped his fingers to get McKay's attention. It was directed yet again, downward to his computer.

Rodney looked up and smiled. "That's the easy part. We just zap the ones we have, reset the new ones to a new frequency, and hey, presto – no more Wraith showing up everywhere we go."

"Okay, so what's the hard part?"

"Well, we have to have the old ones taken out." He looked slightly sick for a moment.

John paused and smirked before responding. "You're such a baby, McKay!"

Rodney shot him a fulminating glare before turning off his tablet. After securing it to his back, he turned to F'lar. "I hope to be able to take a look at the ship up there, and I also would like more time down at the Aivas complex, down south. Is that…do you think that's possible?"

F'lar smiled slightly. "I don't see that being a problem at all, Dr. McKay. I look forward to seeing you all again shortly."

John called for Lorne to bring the jumper up. While they were waiting, John instructed F'lar and Jaxom how to get to the stargate, and how to work it. He also gave them his GDO, issued them an IDC, and appropriated McKay's radio for their use.

Once back through the gate, everyone except Rodney and Radek headed straight for bed. John rubbed his eyes, and shook his head in wonder as the scientist muttered "Coffee" and headed for his lab. Zelenka muttered something in Czech, and also shaking his head, followed slowly behind. He only made it as far as the control tower before plopping down in an empty seat and powering up a laptop.

Sam had waited up for them, and came out of her office as John appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading from the jumper bay. He tried to at least straighten up, but his body was telling him to get horizontal, now.

"You're back late. Any problems?"

"No, although Rodney will fill you in on the transponder issue he's already solved." He turned to go. "Oh, and you're having visitors tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry. You know, I should be used to it by now. Any idea who's coming?"

"Ah, not really." John yawned and blinked vigorously to clear his tired eyes.

"Get some sleep, John. We'll have a briefing at 0930 tomorrow."

"Thanks, g'night."

OOOooooOOO

The next morning Rodney shuffled into the briefing, red-eyed and messy-haired.

"Didn't you get any sleep, Rodney?" John asked, back to his normal energetic self. He was already lounging in his usual chair, waiting for everyone else. He and Ronon had already been on their daily run, and they'd bumped into Teyla as she left the gym following her daily workout.

"Not really." Rodney sat down hard. "I did manage to recalibrate the transmitters using a different frequency and tweaked it a little so hopefully the Wraith won't stumble across it again." He put his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

John just watched him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, you're starting to look like Eyore on caffeine."

"Eyore?"

"Y'know, gray, long face, Winny the Pooh?"

"Yeah, I know…But, Eyore?" Rodney raised his head to glare at John. "I'm not chronically depressed. And I don't have a tail," he added acerbically before John could reply.

"All I'm sayin' is…"

The rest of his comment was forestalled by the entrance of Sam and the rest of his team. Lorne entered a minute later, followed by an exhausted looking Zelenka.

"We're all here, so tell me what happened yesterday." Carter clasped her hands in front of her and leaned forward, her blue eyes intent.

John, with the help of Rodney and Lorne, briefed her on the events of the previous day. Rodney added that he had been able to fix the personal locator beacons, and on the plus side, managed to fix all of them – in other words, no replacement necessary. The crew of the Daedalus would have to get theirs replaced when they got back, though. No fixing them after an electro-magnetic pulse did its job.

They were filing out of the briefing room when the Stargate activated.

John perked up. "Ah, just in time. Probably our new friends." He shared a smile with Teyla.

"It's the new Pernese IDC, ma'am" Chuck announced. Zelenka had programmed it in the night before.

Sam nodded. "Lower the shield."

John bounded down the steps to the gate. Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney followed at a slower pace.

Sebell, Menolly, and the large Mastersmith Fandarel exited the event horizon mere seconds later. The two harpers carried a large bag between them. They spotted John and his team then looked around in amazement. John had to grin at the dumbfounded look on Fandarel's grizzled face as he strode forward to greet them.

"Welcome to Atlantis," John announced proudly.

Sebell nodded in greeting. "By the First Shell! I figured we were in for a treat after seeing your small craft, but this…"

"Is simply wonderful," Menolly continued for him. "What ballads could be composed about this place." She hummed a couple of notes before Sebell nudged her. "Oh, we almost forgot." Her green eyes sparkled merrily as she gestured to the still active gate behind her. "Jaxom is waiting with Ruth on the other side. He, they, both I should say, would like to come through. Is there enough room?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely." This was going to be great. A dragon, small to be sure, but a dragon none the less, in his city. "Uh, let me warn a couple people first." He turned to see Carter at the base of the steps, walking toward the small group. "How would you like to see a dragon?"

Her face was completely blank for a moment. "What? Wait, I thought they were huge. They couldn't fit in here."

"This one can, slightly larger than a horse. Although I'll ask Jaxom to have him keep his wings furled. They might be a little too wide." He turned back to Menolly and Sebell. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rodney and Radek were already leading Fandarel away, probably on a tour of the labs. "Yeah, tell him come through."

"He has the communication device you gave us, turned it on before we left. Can you call him?" Sebell asked, his eyes still tracing the columns and arches that made up the airy space of the gateroom.

John activated his radio. "Jaxom, you and Ruth can come through. We've cleared the area."

Seconds later the Lord Holder walked through followed by the snout, then neck and finally the body and tail of his dragon. John grinned again at the look of wonderment that came over the other man's face. Ruth looked up and around, and then behind him as the gate shut off. The stained glass window threw pastel colors onto the white hide.

"If you want to come on a tour, I'll be happy to show you around." As John turned to suit action to words, he was struck by the absolute silence of the room. Movement pulled his eyes up to the balcony overlooking the debarkation area. It was packed to overflowing, all eyes wide and mouths agape as they stared at Ruth. Men and women also filled the corridors, each and ever one staring. The marines were a little more professional abut it, but the sidelong glances were telling.

Sam broke the tableau by walking up to Jaxom and Ruth. She held out her hand. "Hi, let me be the first to welcome you to Atlantis. You must be Jaxom and this," and she turned slightly to face the dragon, "this must be Ruth." She inclined her head slightly. "I'm Colonel Sam Carter, leader of this expedition."

"Thank you for your courtesy." Jaxom also inclined his head. "I and the other leaders on my planet are very grateful for the assistance John Sheppard and his team gave us."

"Good, I hope that this relationship can be mutually beneficial." Carter indicated the stairs with a hand. "Would you like to begin now, or take a tour as Colonel Sheppard suggested?"

"I, for one, would dearly love to see more of this place," Menolly put in. Sebell nodded his agreement beside her.

"Well, then it's settled." John smiled happily. "A tour it is. Although," he bit his lip, "Ruth is a little too big to fit in the corridors." A sudden light brightened his eyes. "Wait a moment, I'll get the jumper bay doors open then he can wait on one of the piers."

"Oh, before we forget," Sebell said before John could go. He reached down to the sack between he and his mate and pulled out two large, lumpy, gleaming egg-shaped ovals. Menolly reached in also and pulled out a third gold-ish colored egg.

They held them out to John and Sam. Both Teyla and Ronon drifted closer to get a better look. "These are a symbol of our gratitude and a gesture of goodwill between our people. These are fire-lizard eggs, just found on a southern beach not even an hour before we came." Menolly nodded to the two in Sebell's hand. "Those two we are confident are both bronze and this one," she held out the one in her hand to John, "this one is a queen."

Carter raised a blonde eyebrow as John hesitantly reached out a hand and touched the egg. "Whoa, its hard. And hot!" He pulled his hand back.

"Yes, they are very close to hatching and need hot sand to finish the process. After the shell cracks, the dragonets will be starving. They need to be fed raw meat until they are stuffed. Here," and Menolly practically dumped the egg into his hands.

"But I…" he started.

"They will need constant caring for the first couple of days, but after that they will let you know when they are hungry. And they can pretty much fend for themselves about a week later." Sebell motioned for Teyla and Ronon to come closer. When they did he gave each of them an egg. "We should probably get them in hot sand right away. I don't know what the stargate might have done to them, but it's certainly not as cold as between."

Ronon moved forward suddenly. He held the egg like it was a soiled diaper, out away from his body, arms stiff. His face didn't reveal anything, but his eyes were locked onto it like it was a bomb about to explode. Faint cracks marred the gleaming surface. "Uh, this one's moving."


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

About four months later John was sitting across from Teyla in the mess hall eating an early dinner. They were on the balcony, enjoying the late afternoon breeze and sunshine. Every once in a while he held a scrap up for his fire-lizard, Neah, who delicately took each and every bite with her gold claws. She was draped across his shoulders, a prehensile tail wrapped around his upper arm. Still growing, she wasn't one to refuse any food, even though she'd had her own meal an hour before. Somehow a rat-like rodent had gotten into the lower levels of the city, and she, along with the two bronzes, were more than happy to help clear it out.

Ronon's bronze, which he named Jaws, had hatched right in his hands not even five minutes after the egg started moving. The poor Satedan had just stood there frozen as the small creature pushed through the hard shell, and stood on his hand, creeling in hunger. All was chaos after that. Teyla's had hatched next. Fortunately, they had been able to get some raw beast from the kitchen by the time Neah's egg hatched.

Sebell and Menolly were hovering over all three of them, Jaxom standing off to the side laughing his head off, and Ruth had craned his neck to get a better look at the small hatchlings. John recalled the feel of Neah's soft hide as he cradled her in his arm and fed her piece by piece, sitting smack dab in the middle of the gateroom, surrounded by envious and curious people. The raw hunger pouring into his mind eased, and finally disappeared to be replaced by feelings of contentment and warmth.

Rodney and Radek, followed by Fandarel returned at that point. All were frankly amazed, and Rodney even put out a finger rub the top of Neah's small head. He said something about naming one of them Sam. John rolled his eyes at that one and Carter told the three teammates to take themselves off and take care of their new friends, while she led the delegation from Pern into one of the conference rooms. Lorne signaled a detail of marines to clean up the shell shards and bloody plates littering the floor.

Since then, a fruitful relationship between Pern and Atlantis had sprung into being. A team of scientist led by Zelenka returned to finish downloading information from the Aivas, while Rodney led a small team on a survey of the outlying Oort Cloud. Sam managed to wrangle herself into that one, and John flew the jumper. They made a stop at the ship still in orbit, the _Yokohama_, on their way back.

Teyla's voice brought him back to the present. "John, did you notice that Neah is a lot more…golden, today?"

He shot a glance at his shoulder adornment. She looked the same to him, and he shrugged. "Looks the same." He glanced at Teyla's shoulder. Her bronze, Jack, was sitting upright, his tail wound loosely around her neck. He seemed to be peering intently at Neah. "So does yours."

Suddenly Ronon came barreling into the mess hall. "All right, you stupid creature, I'm here," he growled. He came up to John and Teyla, a frown on his face directed at the bronze held in his hands. The creature stared into his eyes intently. "Hunh, he stopped." He put his bronze on the table then pulled out a chair, turned it around and sat down.

"What was he doing?" Teyla asked. She peered at Jaws, frowning slightly as Jack joined him on the table and they both watched the golden body still draped bonelessly across John's shoulders.

"He was making weird sounds, and telling me he was hungry. I just fed the bottomless pit two hours ago." Ronon flung back a wayward lock of hair with an exasperated huff.

Suddenly Neah was upright and unexpectedly launched herself off her perch, drawing blood. John clapped a hand to his neck. "Ouch!"

She soared up into the clear blue sky, the two bronzes following less than a second later.

"What was that all about?"

Ronon shook his head and shrugged. "Don't ask me." His eye slid from John's to rest on a figure just entering the mess hall. Dr. Keller noticed them and waved, making her way over.

Ronon rose quickly, and taking her arm led her off. Lorne walked up at that moment, and Teyla smiled at the major. John was shocked by the heat he saw in her eyes, directed a Lorne no less. She rose and asked Evan to accompany her somewhere.

As for John, he paid little attention to the fact that he'd been deserted. He was sweating, and his breathing and heart rate ratcheted up. In the back of his mind he felt Neah's exhortations and taunting of the bronzes trying to catch her. A desire for strenuous activity impelled him to his feet and out the door. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the first person he ran into was…

_fin_

A/N - Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it, I had a lot of fun writing it. If you haven't already, I highly reccomend Anne McCaffrey's Dragonrider's of Pern series. She's a great writer, and has created a wonderful world.

As for the end - you can put whoever you want the person John ran into! ;-)


End file.
